Gate: And So The United Republic Fought
by Wanderer101
Summary: A mysterious gate appears in the middle of Republic City which leads to a whole other world. Read a bit of my For the Republic story to understand what kind of nation the United Republic is.
1. The Republic Goes to Another World

**Gate: And So the United Republic Fought**

 **AN: This is a Civilization 5/Gate Crossover if you haven't already guessed. This takes place on the same Earth as my other Civilization 5 crossover story For The Republic minus all the Mass Effect Elements. The timeline diverges at 2005 CE so anything taking place before that is 'canon' in this timeline. So if you want to go read the first chapter of For The Republic to see how the United Republic got to this point and the civilopedia chapter to see what wonders or social policies the Republic has. So now that's out of the way let's get on with it shall we.**

* * *

 **United Republic of States**

 **Republic State, Republic City**

 **West District**

 **October 24, 2005**

Itami Youji. Age 25. Currently a 2nd Lieutenant in the Hanoian Army but serves in the United Republic's military as part of a mercenary force that has fought with the Republic for thousands of years. Accepted by himself and others as a geek or social outcast. When confronted by others on his choice in lifestyle Itami responds with "I work to support my hobby you know. If I had to choose between my job and my hobby. My hobby takes priority."

Itami was taking the morning subway to a local convention. Every year there would be several 'cultural conventions' where people would be able to experience the world's cultures but in reality it was just a place where people could purchase large amounts of Hanoian anime and manga. Itami had already stopped by the local Game Plaza and purchased large amounts of video games. He just had to…

 **SCREECH**

Itami was jarred from his thoughts by the loud screech from outside it sounded like a car crash. He along with many others went over to the window where there was indeed a car crash but not only that there was this strange columned building in the middle of the park across the street. Itami was positive that building was not there a few minutes ago. The driver must have seen the building and in his surprise had crashed. The building reminded many of the Great Library and the Parthenon here in Republic City or of Roman architecture. The building wasn't that large but its opening was pitch black. From out of the darkness came many figures. They were wearing uniforms reminiscent of the Roman military but were positively medieval with their swords and plate armor. Alongside them were these monstrous looking creatures holding wicked looking weapons. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as this medieval army and the many civilians stared each other down. Suddenly a horn sounded and with a mighty warcry the army surged forward slaughtering anyone nearby. Archers shot swarms of arrows into the crowd. Worse still what had to be dragons flew out of the building and into the sky. Civilians fell left and right and Itami thought he might have saw a couple of children among them. This was a tragedy the Republic had never experienced before. Bad enough that... the convention might be cancelled! He had to stop this. The military discipline and training all Hanoians learn when they turn 18 suddenly clicked and he sprang into action.

Itami ran out into the chaos that enveloped the streets. Nearby was a woman cowering behind a car. He ran toward her and told her to get to the West District Vault. The Republic's leader the Wanderer fear the Republic might have to fight a nuclear war. In a move called Project Safehouse the United Republic built large self-sufficient fallout shelters called Vaults in all of its cities and the nearby city-states of Hanoi and Mogadishu. The Vaults never saw a nuclear war but have been used time to time during natural disasters so they were kept up to date.

The woman heeded Itami's advice and headed towards the Vault. A police officer not too far away was firing his pistol at the flying dragons. He managed to hit one of the Dragon's riders who fell upon the pavement. The man quickly shrugged of his injury and tried to charge the police officer. In one fluid motion Itami tackled the man and quickly snapped his neck like he had been taught.

The local police and SWAT teams had herded as many people as could into the Vault and fortified the area around it. After informing the police he was in the military Itami was handed a vest and a M-16 Assault Rifle. The Republic State National Guard and the United Republic Ground Forces were mobilized and on their way. Martial Law had been declared across Republic City and all residents told to either stay in their homes or head to the nearest Vault.

Itami and the SWAT Team fired upon any of the enemy soldiers that approached the Vault. At first it was only small groups but the dozens more showed up. The humans and smaller monsters went down with only a few shots but the larger creatures took a lot more to go down. They were rapidly running out of ammunition and all seemed lost until a large explosion took out a large enemy group. Itami and the other defenders along with the enemy forces looked to the skies.

Flying over the West District were Stinger Attack Helicopters and Attack Vertibirds of the Republic State National Guard. Advancing through the streets were Ground Force soldiers along with Tanks and IFVs. Automatic weapons of all kinds sounded throughout the West District. Never seeing such devastating weapons before or having any means to counter them the enemy army routed back towards the building in which they came through. The Republic's forces subdued any enemies they could to be interrogated.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Itami laid upon his bed staring up at the posters of various games and anime he had put on his ceiling. It would be the closest he'd get to them in a while. The words still rang in his head even now. _In Light of Recent Events the Fall Cultural Convention Has Been Cancelled._ Of all the bad luck. Though things weren't so bad though. Itami looked at the pile of newspapers next to him.

 _MYSTERIOUS GATE APPEARS IN WEST DISTRICT PARK OF REPUBLIC CITY._

 _WEST DISTRICT MASSACARE: HUNDREDS DEAD!_

 _WANDERER DECLARES THOSE GUILTY OF ATTACK WILL BE PUNISHED_

 _UNITED NATIONS SUPPORTS REPUBLIC COMPLETELY_

 _GATE DOMED OFF. NO ONE GETS IN._

 _MILITARY EXPEDITION TO THE 'SPECIAL REGION' PLANNED_

 _BRAVE HANOIAN SOLDIER SAVES HUNDREDS_

 _NEWLY PROMOTED 1_ _ST_ _LIEUTENANT ITAMI YOUJI NAMED 'HERO OF WEST DISTRICT'_

That last one was pretty nice. He got a promotion and shook hands with the Wanderer and the Hanoian President. Emperor Caesar, Head Consul Dido, Premier Catherine, President Bismarck, and the leaders of various city-states all sent him letters of commendation. The bad thing about this was that with all this attention people would expect him to work harder and by doing that he'd have little to no time for his hobby! Hopefully he'd get some time off for the Winter Cultural Convention. The TV was currently playing a speech from the Wanderer. Itami turned up the TV and leaned in like billions across the world to listen.

" _It is evident that this Special Region exists on a different world. It is also evident that a government on the other side of the Gate willingly launched an attack on our Republic killing and looting with callous disregard for their actions. I propose that elements of the Republic Military be sent through the Gate. They will secure it from any further intruders, they will learn of the world on the other side, and will find the ones that attacked us and if possible bring them to the negotiation table. Despite the vast technological difference we have with the attackers it will be a long hard road and will not be accomplished overnight. I ask the citizens of the Republic to be strong and have faith. For no matter what happens we shall prevail. Thank you my people and God Bless the Republic."_

* * *

 **Republic City Ground Forces Base AKA 'The Battery'**

 **November 10, 2005**

The Republic City Ground Forces Base was the oldest military instillation in the United Republic. It was a Citadel built on a hill outside Republic City back in the medieval era. Located right next to Republic City Bay the fort was a perfect spot for trebuchets to defend the city from sea attacks. Over the centuries the trebuchets have been replaced by cannons and later artillery but still defended the city from sea threats. Occasionally a pirate vessel would sneak past the Defense Fleet and the fort's guns would make short work of them. This caused the base to gain the well-deserved nickname 'The Battery'. A vast underground labyrinth of bunkers and tunnels built up over the centuries containing offices, barracks, storehouses, and armories. Called by the soldiers that are stationed here the 'Second Pentagon'. It was here at the bases outside facilities that the soldiers going through the Gate would be trained.

The Republic was no stranger to war having fought several over the course of its history. Some large like the World Wars and some small like large scale barbarian cleanups. The last major engagement was 10 years ago in the southern arctic and that was simply clearing out some barbarian encampments that sent out one pirate destroyer too many. Soldiers were being retrained and the prisoners captured during the attack interrogated. It turned out that the locals of the Special Region spoke a language completely different from any spoken on Earth. Its structure was similar to Latin but that was as far as linguists got. It was only by pure dumb luck that while going through the casualties one of the troops found a book detailing the entire Special Region Language on the body of this pig like monster. Apparently it might have been trying to learn the language itself. Copies of the book were made and distributed to the troops and classes were held on speaking the language. Granted the only thing the Republic could figure out so far was how to say phrases like 'We come in peace' or 'hello there' but it was a start.

Itami was currently performing the daily 3 jog for today's PT. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard a 'Hey!' from behind him. From behind him was this young looking black haired man.

"I wondered who you were!" he said "You're Itami Youji! The Hero of the West District! I just got transferred from Fort Zancudo near Los Santos. The name's Kevin Baxter. So what's it like to be famous? It must be great! The girls must be all over you!"

"Shut up!" yelled Itami finally having enough of Kevin's constant talking.

Later at the mess hall Itami told Kevin why he was so on edge.

"After all of the excitement the convention ended up getting cancelled and with my new Hero status I don't even get weekends off anymore." Finished Itami

"You got to shake hands with the Wanderer! Not to mention your new promotion. Karma is going to kick your ass later for complaining." Said Kevin while stuffing his face.

"It's not like I wanted to get promoted…"

"Wow. You have no ambition at all do you?"

"I just work to support my hobby. If I had to choose between my job or hobby then my hobby take priority."

Kevin thought about it for a minute. It seemed to be a bit of a lazy lifestyle but if that's what made Itami happy then who was he to judge?

"Hey Itami" he said while leaning in conspiratorially. "I never told anyone this but I regularly go to the cultural conventions to purchase anime too. I might have… well. I might have camped out there all night and was one of the first inside…"

Itami's attitude changed instantly.

"What!?" he then grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and pulled him towards his face causing several nearby soldiers to raise eyebrows. "What kind of loot did you get?! Were any of the manga artists there?! Do you want to come over to my place later!?"

The Next Day during the 3 mile jog Kevin was still giving Itami the cold shoulder.

"Come on Kevin! Don't be mad!"

"I had no idea you were into that sort of thing!" said Kevin

"What…" Itami deadpanned

"I like Girls!" Kevin said while speeding up

"You thought I was... Don't get the wrong idea!" said Itami who was trying to keep up.

Not too far behind them was a Hanoian by the name of Akira Tomita.

"They seemed to be having fun." He said to himself.

* * *

 **The Gate**

 **January 6, 2006**

The day had finally come. It was time to start sending troops through the Gate. After a short ceremony at the memorial built for those that perished during the attack the advance team will be sent through to secure the area before more soldiers would be sent in. The large steel blast doors built in front of the Gate slid open and the convoy moved in. At the front of the convoy were 2 M1A1 Heavy Tanks, followed by 2 M4 Medium Tanks, and 6 Stryker APCs fully loaded with troops.

The convoy came through the other side in the middle of a burned out wasteland that reminded people of pictures of Germany during the Second World War. It was night but night vision could make out an army across from them.

"Contact!"

Soldier poured out of the Strykers and took combat positions. As they ready their weapons the sun slowly began to rise from the mountains behind them. The United Republic Ground Forces would not stop until they got justice.

* * *

 **And So the United Republic Fought…**

* * *

 **AN: Ok first chapter done. As you saw with Kurata and Itami the nationalities and names of Gate's characters will change since the nation they hail from Japan does not exist in the United Republic's world. Here is where they be in this fic. Names in Parentheses are what they are called in Gate.**

Itami Youji- Hanoian Soldier serving in the United Republic Ground Forces.

Kevin Baxter (Takeo Kurata)- Republic citizen from Los Santos.

Shino Kuribayashi- Hanoian Soldier serving in United Republic Ground Forces.

Akira Tomita- Hanoian Soldier serving in United Republic Ground Forces

Natasha Markov (Mari Kurokawa)- Republic-Born Russian

Michael Tracy (Sōichirō Kuwahara)- 50 year old Republic citizen from Liberty City

Franklin Roberts (Hitoshi Furuta)- Immigrant from Mogadishu. Worked at a well know Republic City Restaurant before joining URGF.


	2. Two Military Forces

**Gate: And So The United Republic Fought**

 _A Gate to another world opened in the United Republic without warning. The Republic defending themselves from ruthless invaders decides to send the United Republic Ground Forces to the other side. Itami Youji, a URGF soldier who saved many lives in the West District, was among the team. But on the other side of the Gate was an army numbering in the hundreds of thousands._

* * *

 **Special Region**

 **Imperial Capital**

 **Senate Building**

"It was a disaster and an embarrassment your majesty!" said the Duke. "We lost 60% of the Empire's military might! What will be our course of action?"

Emperor Molt spoke slowly his voice filled with authority permeated throughout the Senate Chambers. "Duke Casel we must think about how the people feel. It is true to losses we sustained have lost us our military advantage. They worry the various vassal states and others may revolt and attack the Imperial Capital itself. How Pathetic."

A wave of shock passed through the Senate. How could the Emperor consider this legitimate threat to the Empire pathetic? The Emperor continued "Every time our Empire is in danger, the Emperor and the Senate and the people rally together to defeat this threat and bring about even more progress! No war is won without loss so I won't hold anyone responsible for our recent losses."

The Senate collectively breathed a sigh of relief. They were expecting some heads to roll for that embarrassment.

"To think that another nation dares to surround the Imperial Capital. I trust none of you will want to waste time" he said with a smile.

"But what shall we do?" said a voice. Hobbling into the room with his cane was the elderly man "The army we sent was defeated in just two days and now the enemy has captured the Gate. Every minute that passes their position becomes more fortified. We attempted to take back the hill but our forces were defeated at a distance! I never seen such sorcery."

"We should fight them!" said one of the Senators from one of the more military oriented families. "We will recruit soldiers from our tributaries!"

"What will brute force do alone!?" came another "It will just be another disaster!"

The various senators bickered back and forth for a minute before the Emperor raised his hand for silence.

"I do not wish to sit idly by therefore we will fight. Send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states. Ask them to send troops to help defend our continent from these men from another world. We will lead the Allied Army in an attack on Arnus Hill!"

"For Emperor Molt!" cheered the Senate. "Glory to the Empire!"

The Duke wasn't quite convinced however. "Your Majesty" he said simply "It will be a bloodbath."

The Emperor simply grinned sending a chill up the Duke's back.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **Arnus Hill**

"Forward!"

The Armies of Alguna, Mudwan, and Ligu over 10,000 in all surged forward towards Arnus Hill. Though the Imperial Army wasn't in sight the soldiers of the Allied Army didn't care in the slightest. More glory for them. The plan was to overrun the enemy with horse and dragon cavalry then raid through the Gate itself to claim some spoils. As they got closer to the hill there was still no Imperial Army which made the Kings leading the charge nervous. Where were they?

The soldiers marched forward passing by a sign in a language they couldn't read. _KEEP OUT! For safety reasons this area is not to be entered. United Republic Ground Forces._ Below it was a flag they've never seen before. It was a dark blue. In the center was a bird that some identified as an eagle. Surrounding it were two olive branches. There was an inscription on the flag but it was in that strange language _United Republic of States._ As the army marched forward they came across another sign but instead of being made of metal like the other one this one was made of wood and with similar inscriptions painted on the front roughly: _You're gonna be sorry…_

Suddenly there was this whistling in the air. It got progressively louder and louder until out of nowhere an entire column of infantry erupted in a ball of fire. Several more explosions rocked throughout the hill leading their allies further behind to think the hill was erupting. When they caught up they were met with a hill covered in craters and bodies.

 **Allied Kingdom's First Assault- Over 10,000 Dead**

This time the Allied Kingdoms assaulted with a large amount of infantry supported by a swarm of dragon cavalry. Enough troops to theoretically overwhelm the Imperial Capital twice over. All throughout the hills and plains surrounding Arnus was a _rat-a-tat_ sound as dragons fell from the sky. Great thundering booms and whistles filled the air as the hill once again erupted in fire and smoke.

 **Allied Kingdom's Second Assault- Over 40,000 Dead**

In the Tent of Kings morale was at an all-time low. "How could this have happened?! We have less than the 100,000 men we set out with! We should retreat!"

"No." said King Duran of Elbe. "We cannot run off now. Not before I have repaid them with an arrow. We will attempt a night raid."

That night the remaining soldiers of the Allied Kingdom's marched as quietly as they could to Arnus. Their boots and weapons were muffled with bits of cloth. As they got closer to the hill they thought this plan might work when suddenly the sky lit up like it was day. The sky was filled with tiny miniature suns. The soldiers never seen magic like this before. It was like the gods themselves were against them. King Duran knew the enemy would be attacking soon and ordered his troops to charge the hill. Like he suspected blasts of light soon came from the enemy positions on Arnus Hill and the explosions started up. King Duran rode his horse toward the hill as fast as it would go when unexpectedly he was thrown off. Looking back at his horse he saw it was caught in some kind of spiked metal wire moaning in pain. Duran looked around him and saw his men get blown skyward by the explosions and entire shield walls fall apart as something tiny pierced them leaving the shields and men filled with holes. Duran saw a discarded bow and arrow on the ground and picked it up. He aimed and fired at the enemy watching the arrow fall short. Duran began to laugh maniacally until an explosion consumed him and his remaining men.

Itami and Kevin walked through the battlefield turned graveyard. They along with some other soldiers were tasked to scour the battlefield for survivors and alert the medics so they could be given medical treatment. Judging from the number of vultures helping themselves to the aftermath the chances of finding survivors is quite low.

"I heard we killed over 60,000 of them." Said Kevin looking at the sheer devastation.

"Add that to the 60,000 we killed when we entered through the Gate and that's 120,000." Said Itami as he reached into a crater and pulled out a bow that had been blown in half. "Just what kind of nation are we fighting?"

* * *

 **And So The United Republic Fought**

* * *

"Your Majesty we expect over 100,000 casualties in total among the nations. What is left of the defeated armies are returning home." Said the Imperial Advisor.

"Good." Said the Emperor "Now our enemies can no longer threaten the Empire. Burn every village and town from here to Arnus. Poison their wells and take their food and livestock. That will deprive them of food and resources."

"Scorched Earth Tactics, your majesty? I worry about the loss of tax revenue and defectors however."

"Defectors?' said the Emperor quietly

"There are…movements within the Senate led by Duke Casel to have you recalled."

The Emperor chuckled "This presents a good opportunity to take care of the Senate in one fell swoop. Let us order the Council to investigate."

The great doors of the throne room opened and in strode the Emperor's daughter, Princess Pina Co Lada.

"My Daughter, what do you need?"

"It is about Arnus, of course" she said after respectfully bowing "I learned that the Allied Army faced a miserable defeat and that the Empire's holy ground Arnus hill is occupied by enemy forces. What are you doing at a time like this?"

The advisor knowing this was a touchy subject for the Emperor tried to defuse the situation. "We are using this situation to try to retake the hill and…"

"What complacency! That will not help us stop the enemy invasion!"

"Pina you are correct but we are too far ignorant of the enemy occupying Arnus Hill" said the Emperor. "This is perfect. Could I ask you and our Order to scout their position?"

"Me? With my order?" the princess asked shocked.

"If your order is more than your plaything of course." he said with a smile

Pina was taken aback and nervous at the task her father set for her but she and her order would rise to the challenge. Pina kneeled before him. "Yes your Majesty."

* * *

 **Earth**

 **Holy Empire of Rome**

 **City of Rome**

 **Caesar's Palace**

"Just what is the Republic doing there." Asked Caesar looking around the meeting room at the other world leaders minus the Wanderer. "You're friends aren't you Dido. Has he told you anything?"

Consul Dido narrowed her eyes. "He told me the same thing he told all of us. They are currently securing the immediate area around the Gate and soon will be sending out scout teams. Once they have a better understanding of the world they'll plot their next course of action."

"And what if the Wanderer is lying to us?" said Premier Catherine of the USSR "That world is a treasure trove. The amount of resources behind the Gate will send the Republic's power to untold levels."

"Why should he lie? He is under no obligation to tell us anything." Said President Bismarck. Dido breathed a sigh of relief Bismarck will help these fools see reason. He continued "The Republic is completely just in its attack and if it wants to claim the entire Special Region since the only way to it is in their territory and capital city no less. Not only that but they can back up their claim…"

Catherine and Caesar gave each other a look. They both knew of the Republic's military might. Theoretically they could conquer the entire world in a generation, less if they used nuclear weapons. Antagonizing them without just cause was unwise as those beyond the Gate would soon learn.

"I would also like to mention that when the Republic has secured the area they are allowing the UN to send in observers and possibly set up a base."

That didn't make Catherine and Caesar completely happy since the Wanderer was General Secretary of the UN but Caesar was voted head of the Security Council so this would give him some authority in the Special Region. If Caesar was anything it was pragmatic and if this was as much as he was going to get out of the Wanderer at the moment then no sense pushing the issue.

* * *

 **Arnus Hill**

 **United Republic Ground Force Expeditionary Base Alpha (or Arnus Base)**

"So we've come to the conclusion that before we continue our push we'll need to know this world better. Lt. Itami you along with several other officers will lead scout teams to investigate the immediate area." Said the Major

"An investigation?"

"Learn about the industry, religions, and politics for the region along with any potential allies. And be friendly Itami. You are representing the URGF and United Republic as a whole."

"You don't have to worry about that sir." Said Itami with a smile and a salute

The recon teams were given 2 Humvees and a Stryker each. They weren't meant for heavy combat but from what they saw so far it was best to be ready for anything. One Humvee was armed with a M2 Browning the other with a TOW missile though Itami doubted they'd have to use that. The Stryker had a regular 30mm cannon. Itami heard a few of the commanders arguing whether or not they should use the Anti-tank or Artillery variants. One wanted to send in a flame thrower tank. Itami could understand their eagerness. The last real war was the second world war of the 1930s. There is the odd barbarian cleanup but no actual combat against an organized force. These people might not be as well armed as some barbarian tribes but they're more organized.

Itami and his team drove to a nearby village which they learned was called Coda. The villagers were wary at first but the kind demeanor of Itami and his team did get them to come around though. The village chief pointed them in the direction of another settlement not too far away.

"Oh man I hope we meet a cat girl or something." Said Kevin as he drove down the road.

"You like cat girls?" asked Itami with a smile

"Oh yeah I always kind of had a thing for them with the cute little ears and tail. So what about you?"

"I like magical girls."

"Oh! Hoping to meet some well-endowed sorceress!"

"Yeah I love Emyu from _Mei com_ "

"Emyu huh" said Kevin none to enthusiastically.

"Hey! I'll kill you if you badmouth my waifu." Said Itami warningly.

The next minute or so was filled with them singing the opening theme to _Mei Com_ unaware that the radio was on. The rest of the recon team was amused at their merriment except Shino who wondered how she got stuck with a fool of a commander.

That night when they arrived at the forest the chief mentioned they saw it was being burned to the ground by a large red dragon. They didn't have the equipment to fight such a beast so they laid low until morning. When dawn broke they scoured the burned forest for survivors. Inside the burned forest they found the village they were looking for but it was in ruins and its former residents were charred husks. SGT. Tracy or 'Pops' as the squad called him looked over the desolation and said a prayer for the fallen.

Just as Itami and his team were about to leave they happen to find a single survivor at the bottom of a well…

* * *

 **And So The United Republic Fought**


	3. Fire Dragon

**Gate: And So The United Republic Fought**

 _A Gate to another world opened in the United Republic without warning. The Republic defending themselves from ruthless invaders decides to send the United Republic Ground Forces to the other side. Itami, having found himself commander of a recon team, discovers a dragon attacking a settlement. There at the remains of the settlement Itami finds a lone female survivor._

* * *

"Careful down there, sir!" called out Michael 'Pops' Tracy as Itami rappelled down into the well. Pops was a fairly old man who was just entering his 50s. Pops was Itami's second in command and was a bit of the recon team's dad offering encouragement wherever it was needed.

When Itami got to the bottom of the well he was able to get a closer look at the girl. The thing that surprised him the most was the long pointed ears poking through her long blonde hair. ' _Oh God it's an elf.'_ Thought Itami.

"Pops bring me up!" Itami called out.

"You heard him Kevin." Said Pops to Kevin who was in the driver's seat of one of the Humvees. Kevin lightly pressed the gas and the rope attached to the car slowly pulled Itami up out of the well. When Itami climbed out everyone gasped as they saw the girl's pointed ears. "What are you waiting for?!" said Itami "Get the first aid kit!"

Shino and Natasha were taking a look at the elf's vitals. She was simply unconscious and would probably awake in a few hours. They had to remove the elf's soaking wet clothes however and the recon team had no spares. Kevin however was taking it fairly well…

"It's an elf, commander!" said Kevin with glee as Itami emptied his boots of water. "Not only that but she has that Los Santos shade of blonde! This is fucking awesome! Thank you Special Region! It can only get better from here on out!"

"You like elves too I'm guessing" said Itami though by this point Itami thinks it might be more of a fetish then simple admiration. The sound of approaching boots notified Itami of Natasha's presence.

"Her vitals are stable sir. She be just fine." Said Natasha. The Republic born Russian at first glance would seem completely unsuited for military life with her fairly thin build and kind nature but like a mother bear she could become vicious when her friends and fellow soldiers are threatened. It might be the Russian in her or some other thing but staying on this combat medic's good side would be in your best interest.

"That's good" said Itami with relief knowing the elf is going to be ok.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Natasha

"Well besides getting me a pair of dry boots. We'll just take her back as a refugee. She has nowhere to go and her family is likely dead."

"I just knew you were going to say that." Said Natasha with a wide smile.

"Well I'm humane aren't I?" said Itami jokingly

"Well that and you have pretty strange interests…" Her smile became a light smirk

"What."

"The radio was on." And with that she left humming to herself.

Kevin and Itami just looked at each other in shock. That meant they heard…everything…

"Wow" said Kevin "I've only known these guys for a day and they already probably think I'm a big nerd. That's a new record for me."

As the squad drove back the way they came said something he was going to catch hell for later. "Hey commander you don't think we might end up running into that dragon we saw earlier?"

Itami turned towards Kevin his face dark. "Don't jinx it. You aren't supposed to say stuff like that. You're just asking for it to happen and the universe is more than happy to throw some misery at someone just for the sake of irony."

Coda Village was in an uproar. When Itami informed the village chief about the dragon the people began to evacuate. Apparently whenever a flame dragon gets a taste of flesh it would just keep killing until it enters. An environmentalist would say the dragon is nature's way of population control and despite being cruel it's a part of the circle of life and shouldn't be disturbed. Luckily Itami wasn't an environmentalist and he thinks this dragon should be gotten rid of. He and his team agreed to escort the villagers out of the area. There was only one problem however… Command. Itami didn't know what they're response would be. A part of him said they should just escort the villagers and not tell command until they got there. They wouldn't exactly turn away refugees with them on their doorstep but then again he knew the Republic would never turn away those in need. Not only had that but his Hanoian blood demanded he inform his superiors.

Itami radioed command and informed them of everything that has happened so far. His commanders applauded him on keeping them up to date and authorized him to continue escorting the villagers.

The evacuation was moving along fairly smoothly. There were a couple of mishaps like the villagers wagons getting stuck in the mud but that was remedied by using the Humvees to pull them out. What Itami did find very interesting however was during that debacle he got his first look at magic. A young girl and small elderly man among the villagers were apparently mages. The girl did some kind of spell that caused the wagon to levitate out of the mud. Itami found it very interesting but the girl seemed to think they were more interesting. He caught her almost staring at the others and their equipment. She was very much interested in the vehicles. He couldn't really get all what she was saying but got the gist of it. She wanted to know how they moved. Itami would have answered her as best he could but didn't really know the language that well to do so. The girl quickly seemed to realize that and walked off.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful until they caught movement further up the road. Standing there in the middle of the road surrounded by crows was a young girl. She was wearing what could simply be described as a Gothic Lolita outfit the subculture becoming quite popular among Hanoi's youth in recent years. At her side was a huge halberd easily twice her size but she wielded it like it was a twig. The villagers treated her like a very respectful figure and some appeared to be praying to her. Itami only managed to catch one word however. Oracle. Was this girl someone of religious significance? It was only a matter of time before the girl's attention fell on Itami's team. She showed a lot of interest in the team's vehicles and decided to ride in one. Specifically in Itami's. More specifically in his lap.

"Uh…Could you move please?" asked Itami visibly embarrassed

Whether or not the Girl understood or simply didn't care she didn't move. Itami's face became dark red from the embarrassment. After a while they manage to convince her to sit between them and the convoy of wagons continued forward. Itami wanted this evacuation to be over already. His team could have drove between the base and Coda village at least ten times by now but they had to keep at a slow pace so the villagers could keep up. Not only that but it was very hot here to like that time Itami took a vacation to the San Andreas Desert outside Los Santos. Bad idea. Itami's attention was then drawn towards something flying out of the sun. He shielded his eyes to get a better look. A chill ran up his spine when he realized what it was. The Dragon.

"Damn you Kevin!" he yelled startling everyone in the Humvee "You jinxed us!" Itami then turned on the radio to inform the rest of the squad. "Everyone prepare for battle! It's the dragon!"

The dragon swooped over the convoy of wagons breathing fire as it flew. Several wagons and all people inside were instantly engulfed in flames. The dragon landed and let out a might roar daring any to challenge its might. Unfortunately for it the URGF answered.

"Hit it with the .50 cal and 30mm!" he said while firing at the dragon with his M-16 from out the window. The guns opened up on the dragon and though the 30mm did some damage the 50 caliber machine gun might as well been firing BBs.

"Damn!" swore Itami "We're going to need something heavier!"

Itami then felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the elf from earlier. She was franticly saying something and pointing at her eye. The eye. One of the dragon's eyes was shot with an arrow. The eyes must be its weak spot. "Everyone hit it in the eyes!"

The bullets hit around the dragon's eyes and it raised its arms to defend itself. It was distracted. Good. "Roberts!" commanded Itami "Get the LAW ready."

"Roger!" replied Roberts. The large dark skinned Mogadishu native hefted the RPG on his shoulder and took aim. "Akira keep the Stryker steady!"

The rocker would have been on target but the Stryker hit a rock and the rocket went off target. All would have been ost if the girl from earlier didn't throw her halberd near the dragon. When it struck the ground a shower of lightning erupted from causing the dragon to move right into the path of the rocket. The rocket struck the dragon with enough explosive force to cause its arm to fall right off. Wounded the dragon cut its losses and flew away.

The recon team defeated the dragon but there were many casualties among the villagers. They were still very grateful however since no one hasn't managed to defeat a Flame Dragon before and in normal circumstances it would have ended in all of their deaths. Unfortunately the dragon attack left many elderly and children without families and wounded with no one to care for them. Itami told the village chief they would be willing to take them in. The chief thanked them again and the villagers continued on their way to any town or village that would take them.

* * *

 **And So The United Republic Fought**


	4. To Unknown Lands

**Gate: And So The United Republic Fought**

 _A Gate to another world opened in the United Republic without warning. The Republic defending themselves from ruthless invaders decides to send the United Republic Ground Forces to the other side. Itami and his squad end up having to evacuate Coda Village. During the evacuation the squad encounters a Fire Dragon. The squad manages to drive the dragon off and now have to deal with the displaced villagers, a mysterious priestess, and an elf who was the lone survivor of her village._

* * *

Carrying the villagers the squad drove back to the base at Alnus Hill. To their surprise the simple trenches that covered the hill at their departure were now replaced by the beginnings of an extensive set of fortifications. The Gate was now had a dome similar to the one back in Republic City around it preventing entry. It was also dead center of a star shaped Citadel making any assault on Alnus even more of a slaughter. On a nearby field there was the beginning of an airbase. Alnus had become a major Republic Base in little over a few days.

"How did they get all this done?!" said Kevin "We've only been gone a few days!"

"I heard rumors that once we secured the area from all hostiles General Harris and the Engineering Corps would be coming in the further cement our hold." Said Akira through the radio.

"Here's hoping they have Wi-Fi." Said Itami

Their arrival at the base was met with little fanfare. General Harris himself congratulated Itami on recusing the Coda Villagers and 'upholding the Republic's values'. He was a bit concerned about the Coda refugees however. Harris was concerned that the language barrier might cause them and others to believe they were being imprisoned or held against their will. After reassurance that any competent observer would know the difference between refugees and prisoners did the General allow them to stay. Itami in addition to his recon duties was put in charge of the refugees. That meant, much to his private distress, he'd have even more work than ever! Itami shuffled toward the building's exit. He'd have to go to the Quartermaster and requisition some tents, cots, food, and…

"Hey Itami." Said a voice. Itami turned to its source and saw 1st Lieutenant Yeager. Despite his rank he was General Harris' right hand man. Harris would sometimes rely on him instead of anyone of higher rank. This and Yeager's mysterious demeanor made many wonder if he was a member of the Republic's intelligence division.

"Lieutenant Yeager? Is there anything else the General wanted?" asked Itami

"No. Nothing like that. I would just like a minute or so of your time if that's okay with you."

"Sure I guess."

Yeager led Itami out a side door into this lot where the soldiers were hanging sheets out to dry. "Itami I just like to say you made a good call on bringing those refugees."

"Well any decent person would have done the same." Itami replied shrugging.

A small smile graced Yeager's lips. "Perhaps but you have no idea what this does for us in the long run."

"The Long Run?"

"Itami this world is a treasure trove. The amount of untapped resources here alone make this world valuable. If the report you did on the refugees is to be believed then this world contains magic as well! Controlling this world would make the Republic completely untouchable."

Itami frowned. "I'm sensing a 'But' here."

"But this world is not ours to claim. At least not all of it."

"What do you mean?" Itami asked

"Back on the other side of the Gate the halls of politics are a warzone. Caesar is demanding the Republic allow settlement in the Special Region. The Republia Party is demanding the Wanderer declare the entire Special Region to be Republic territory. The Wanderer doesn't plan to heed them knowing such a move would turn the world against us but Caesar is using them to further his own ends. At the next UN meeting a few years from now there will be a vote. Even our allies are seriously considering voting for Caesar's proposal."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"By saving those refugees you helped foster trust between the Republic and the people here. The villagers that didn't come here are most likely going to tell of your kindness." Yeager then moved back towards the door. "Soon our world is going to start claiming pieces of this one. You just helped us secure ours."

Yeager then went back inside leaving Itami to his thoughts. This did sound big but hopefully he would have no part in it. That was happening back on the other side of the Gate. He just need to take care of the refugees and do the occasional recon. After a few weeks he'd request some time off. There was still time for the winter cultural convention.

Itami just finished collecting the names of the refugees. The mages Kato and Lelei, the elf Tuka, and Apostle Rory Mercury were the ones that stood out. They were the most…unique of the refugees. Itami spent the rest of the afternoon instructing them on how to prepare canned food and other important topics quite poorly many noted.

"Maybe you should have paid more attention in language class sir." Kevin whispered to him.

"Shut up or you're on latrine duty."

* * *

Lelei watched as great big metal machines moved outside the 'Yooargeef' fortress. They had scoops on them and were picking up large quantities of dirt. Her mentor Kato stood next to her.

"Just what is going on here?" her said

Lelei thought about it. She remembered when they arrived the machines were helping build a wall. They must be construction machines.

"They are building us houses." She guessed

"Good." Said her mentor "That means we can finally get everything out of the cart. I'm going to go take a nap. This is too much excitement for me."

Her mentor gets tired easily. Nearby was the elf Tuka. She seemed…lost. Lelei greeted her but she was distant. Lelei frowned when Tuka mentioned her father. She had a feeling this was going to become a big problem later. A few soldiers came over and said something in their language while making shooing motions. They must not want them around the work area.

Lelei wandered around until she came across the cooking area. There she found one of Itami's soldiers, Franklin she believed his name was. He was sitting down and peeling _potatos._

"Oh. Hello there." Said Franklin when he noticed her. "I'm just peeling potatos for dinner. Potato."

"Potato." She repeated getting the feel of the unfamiliar word. "Potato."

Later at dinner Lelei went over all the new words she learned today while everyone oozed over the new culinary sensations. "Potato. Bread. Fork." She then clasped her hands together in prayer.

"You're not eating Lelei" asked her mentor.

"Some of the Yooargeeef always pray before a meal." She explained. Lelei prayed to her patron god La. La was the one of the twin gods of study and knowledge. A trait La's followers possessed was the ability to learn at an increased rate. She asked La to help her learn this language. The knowledge these strange people possessed was near infinite. Lelei made it her goal to learn it all.

* * *

 **Holy Empire of Rome**

 **Rome**

 **Via Cassia Highway**

Emperor Caesar lounged around in his limo fuming over his latest annoyance. The Republic and the Gate.

"Why did the Gate open in the Republic? We're the ones that need it more." He said

"Of course, Emperor." Said one of his bodyguards. "We can't let the Republic have the Special Region all to themselves."

"As you know Rome has always been low on resources. Both strategic and luxury. Only trade with Carthage and the Republic are keeping us afloat. I hope to find new resources in the Special Region to help our people."

"Excellent idea, Emperor. Though I have been getting reports form our Frumentarii agents. We might have a problem."

"I thought I ordered no agents to be sent into the Republic. That damned Firewall of theirs makes spying on them next to impossible."

"No sire. Not in the Republic. The criminal underworld is all riled up. Weapons are being collected and men organized. If what we think is happen IS happening then this is a problem the entire UN might have to deal with."

* * *

 **United Republic of States**

 **Republic State, Republic City**

 **Wanderer's Palace**

The Wanderer sat at his desk and let out a sigh. On his desk were newspapers from the _Republic City Report._ The newspaper was in the pocket of the Republia Party. A small but very vocal minority that wanted him taken out of office for the radicals or have his power limited for the moderates. Some members thought him a tyrant while others thought him to be spineless. The entire party was rife with contradictions and hypocrisy. Though things in the Special Region were going fairly smoothly the Republia Party was not spinning it that way.

URGF BLUNDER! HUNDREDS OF CIVIES DEAD!

URGF INCOMPETENCE LETS CIVILIANS DIE

WANDERER'S WAR LEAVES HUNDREDS OF CIVILIANS DEAD

The Wanderer took some anti-migraine medication. Since they were founded about 60 years ago the Republia Party has been the bane of his existence. He didn't understand what those people wanted from him. If he did one thing they'd condemn him for even if it was good for the nation as a whole. A part of him wanted to ban their political party but he knew that would just be proving everything they thought about him plus it went against everything the Republic stood for.

He was glad they only had one seat on the Senate but they used the seat as best they could. Senator Sarah Parker called for a Senate Hearing on what happened in the Special Region for those poor civilians to get killed. Enough Senators were genuinely interested enough to allow the motion to pass. Lieutenant Itami was going to be summoned to Republic City to give testimony. The Wanderer knew Itami's type when he first laid eyes on him. Lazy and will avoid work at any cost but when put on the spot will rise above and beyond the call of duty. That's why he promoted Itami despite his lackluster record. Itami just needed motivation and he will become one of the greatest officers the Republic's ever had.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Itami ran through the base with a mad look in his eye. He wasn't the only one. The base's water collectors and plumbing was completed yesterday. That meant everyone was able to properly bathe instead of having to endure two minute cold showers. He collected a fresh uniform and claimed an empty bath chamber. In Hanoian culture the bath was not just a way to clean the body but also a way to unwind and relax after or in preparation for a hard day. That was one of the many parts of Hanoian culture the Republic adopted. Itami had a couple of hours before he had to work. He'd soak for half an hour then spend the rest of his time playing _Mei Quest_ on his phone.

When he finished with his bath Itami went out and found a person wearing an NBC Suit waiting for him. When the gas mask came off he could see it was only Lelei. Where she got the NBC Suit on the other hand was still unanswered…

"The outside seems safe." She said

"Hello Lelei. Your English is getting better." Said Itami

"There is still much to learn." She said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Everyone is grateful for the URGF caring for us but it's Tuka."

"What about her?"

"She is afraid we might have to provide for ourselves one day. She thinks we might have to sell our bodies to the soldiers here to get by."

Itami thought about it. They needed to get money. Something the URGF would be interested in since it had none of the local currency besides the few coins they got of the dead Empire soldiers. Wait...

"Lelei I think I found a solution." He said.

The next day Itami and the recon team prepared to head out. They collected the scales from the dead dragons. Dragon scales were very valuable in this world. They collected over 200 pristine scales and were going to sell them at the nearby city of Italica. Despite being under the control of the Empire the people there had no love for it. Once the vehicles were loaded up the team set out for Italica.

* * *

 **And So The United Republic Fought**

* * *

 **AN: I have received reviews and PMs from readers who were concerned this was just a Gate clone with a different nation. I gave the matter some thought and come to the conclusion that those people are right. But don't worry. Wanderer101 took care of it.**

 **Bear with the story for a bit longer. After the Italica Arc I am going to start taking the story into another direction. Some anime/manga events will still happen mind you (Senate Hearing, Zorzal and Tyuule, and Flame Dragon) but will have different outcomes. I'll also be bringing in some things that will help the story standout from others.**


	5. Battle of Italica

**Gate: And So The United Republic Fought**

 _The URGF was deployed to the Special Region and ended up taking in some refugees they found there. To make money they need to survive the refugees gather up the scales from dragons killed in the Battle of Arnus Hill to sell. Itami's recon group sets out to the city of Italica to sell the scales._

* * *

The team drove down the highway at a pleasant speed. Pops was in the back showing Lelei how a compass worked. Itami admired the lush green hills and grasslands. Both the Republic and Hanoi had long since stopped looking like this. All available land around the cities was either farmland, lumber mills, towns, or mines. There was still wilderness but it was far off the beaten path. It was nice to be without the hustle and bustle of cities for a change.

"Sir, I think you should see this." Said Kevin

Itami looked in the direction Kevin was pointing and saw a huge plume of black smoke. Taking out his binoculars Itami saw the smoke was coming from a walled city, most likely Italica.

"What do you see, Sir?" asked Pops.

"Italica. It's burning. Could be the fire dragon."

"If it is we'll need back up. We barely put a dent into the thing last time" said Kevin

"We definitely will but for all we know it could just be a simple house fire. Radio back to base. Tell them Italica possibly under attack and that we will investigate."

"Yes Sir."

General Harris himself gave Itami authorization to investigate Italica and that reinforcements will be mobilized. "Remember" he said "They might not have much love for the Empire but this is still one of their cities. If they are hostile then head back here immediately."

"Yes General." Said Itami. He sincerely hoped it was just a house fire.

They approached cautiously. Their suspicions that Italica was under attack were proven correct but it wasn't by the fire dragon. No. The city was under siege by, judging from the uniforms, the survivors from the Arnus attack. They must have turned to banditry due to the death of their leaders. The vehicles stopped directly outside the main gate. Lelei, Rory, and Tuka were sent out since they were least likely to be fired upon by Italica's defenders due to them being familiar and in Rory's case very influential. Itami followed closely behind. When they reached the Gate Itami moved to knock but didn't get the chance to. The door suddenly swung open hitting him in the face knocking him out.

Itami woke up with a splitting headache. He could feel water being poured on his face and could hear Tuka scolding someone.

"What were you thinking?! You didn't realize someone might be in front of the gate?! Even a dwarf or a commoner would be more careful!" she shouted

Wow. Whoever it was Tuka was really laying into them. Wait a moment. He could understand her! Itami only had a basic grasp of the special region language. He was unable to grasp the subtleties of the elven dialect with his basic knowledge so could only guess what she was saying most of the time. A part of him wondered if the blow to the head let him understand the language. The rational side of him didn't want to accept it but a few months ago it didn't even believe elves existed.

Itami opened his eyes and saw Rory with her face inches from his. "Oh you're awake" she said

Itami shot up and got a look at his surroundings. All around him were people. Most were armed but didn't carry themselves like experienced soldiers. They looked to be just armed citizenry. There were some that looked to be professional soldiers but they were few.

"Sir?" buzzed Itami's radio "Are there? Itami?!"

"This is Itami" he said picking it up recognizing the voice as Akira's

"Oh thank god. We were just about to charge in there."

"Stay on standby. I still need to see where we stand."

"Roger."

Itami then yelled out loud. "Can anybody explain to me what's is going on."

Almost comically everyone at the exact same moment turned their heads towards one person. A young woman in armor and a cape. Itami was a bit surprised to see her. From what they've seen so far and from the reactions some of the villagers had to Shino and Natasha he thought it was generally accepted in this world for women to be soldiers. Another female soldier rushed to her side and said "Impudent fools! This is an affront to the Third Imperial Princess, Pina Co Lada!"

'Princess?' Itami thought. If she is a princess then what's she doing out here. Also why does her name sound like a drink?

Princess Pina took Itami and the girls into Italica's keep. There she explained the dire situation the city found itself in. Italica was already having a leadership crisis when the bandits showed up. The city was under the rule of Clan Formal whose current head was a 16 year old girl named Countess Myui. Her elder sisters had already married into other families leaving her the only heir to the late Count. Italica was also told to lend troops both for the Imperial Expedition through the Gate and the Attack of Arnus. None returned.

Italica was in a terrible situation and it was partly the Republic's fault. After getting the go ahead from the General he agreed to help defend the city. The General wanted the attack to be two-fold. To let the Princess and Empire know who they were dealing with and to show the people the Republic's ability to protect them. The Princess had to excuse herself for an hour or so to go oversee the defenses leaving Itami and the girls alone with Myui and a few very young guards. Silence was prevalent until it was broken by the young Countess.

"Where are you from?" she asked

"I'm…uhh. I was born in the Republic of Hanoi but I live in the United Republic." He said awkwardly

"I've never heard of countries like those."

"They're through the Gate." Itami admitted.

"Oh…" was all she said. Myui no doubt knew what befell her father through the Gate. She was a silent for a few minutes until she said "Tell me of you country."

Itami was taken aback. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Tell me whatever you can." She smiled.

"My knowledge on my nation is a bit basic. I don't exactly know everything. Besides the history of our nation is bit long."

"Nevertheless I'm interested." She said.

Itami looked around and saw everyone was also interested in hearing about the Republic. Even the guards even though they were pretending not to.

"Ok… The Republic was founded over 6000 years ago by The Wanderer…"

* * *

Itami went on for the next 2 hours about the history of the Republic and its society though he left out certain things like nuclear weapons. They had been joined early on by the Head of Clan Formal's maid and Myui's unofficial guardian Kaine. Occasionally someone would ask a question or ask him to further elaborate like Myui and Kaine did when he went over the Republic Government. Everyone was seated around him listening in rap silence as he told them of the Republican City of Los Santos.

"I've only been there once. I never understood why someone would build a city in a desert or the appeal of living there. The many theaters and museums did make the stay pleasant." He said.

"You said your cities have millions of people living in them. How can you find that much water in a desert?" asked Lelei who had asked the most questions so far.

"When the city was founded all the water came from local oases or underground aquifers. These days though most of the city's water comes from Desalination Plants." The blank expressions he was getting meant that it required further explanation. "Desalination Plants are buildings where we turn seawater into safe drinking water by removing the salt."

"Itami I have a question." Said Rory. It was the first one she asked throughout the entire lecture.

"Yes Rory. What is it?"

"Both your founder and current leader share the same name along with all in between. Is the Republic's founder his ancestor? Or is Wanderer a title for your leader? " she asked

Itami realized he never explained the Wanderer's or any of the other World Leaders immortality. "No. Not really. He's uh. Well the Wanderer leading the nation is the very same one who founded it. He and the leaders of the great nations are all immortal."

Looks of surprise and shock adorned the faces of all those listening. On Rory's face was an amused expression and he could barely make out her mumbling "Older than me." That made Itami ask himself just how old was Rory? From what he seen she was no ordinary human. He made a note to ask her when they got back to base.

When the sun was beginning to set Pina finally returned. She had finished preparing the defenses. The northern part of the city was protected by a cliff. That only left the eastern, western, and southern gates. Pina wanted to post them on the eastern gate to make it look undefended but Itami pointed out that after the crushing defeat they experienced at Alnus the attackers would most likely want to avoid fighting them if possible.

Pina and Itami agreed to spread the squad around. Pops and Roberts would take the Stryker and defend the East Gate. Kevin, Natasha, Lelei and Tuka would be at the West Gate mounting the Humvee's .50 cal on the wall. Itami, Shino, Akira, and Rory would be providing support for the citizen defenders at the South Gate. Itami radioed back to base to request reinforcements. They told him the 4th Aviation Regiment would be there by sunrise tomorrow. When asked about the long wait time he was told a lot of the helicopters just arrived through the Gate and that it would take time to get them prepped.

The Battle of Italica started around 0311 hours. It was the standard siege warfare kind of stuff like you'd see in a fantasy movie or historical documentary. The enemy fired arrows over the wall. Several struck some of the armed civilians behind the barricade who fell down with blood gushing from the wound. The civilians who weren't used to the sight of blood puked. 'These weren't soldiers.' Thought Itami 'They barely even classified as a militia.'

The defenders on the wall tried to return fire but a gust of wind would blow their arrows away. He could hear those on the wall shout 'Spirit Wielder!' Was that like a mage? The URGF had been fortunate to have not been on the receiving end of magic yet but that might change tonight. The civilians and few soldiers on the wall could not defend against the attackers who were trained professionals. They struck down everyone within reach without any mercy. Not too far away Itami could see Pina. She was frozen in shock at the sight before her. From the way she carried herself Itami assumed she was the veteran of many battles but the look on her face said it all. This was her first. Itami hadn't been in a full scale war but he was in a couple of barbarian cleanups. Fighting sword-wielding enemies with guns and fighter jets wasn't exactly new for the Republic.

"Reinforcements are still awhile away." Itami told the squad through radio. "We might need to get in there."

'Come on guys. Where are you?' he thought.

* * *

 **Fort Arnus Military Complex**

 **Arnus Airforce Base**

 **0530 Hours**

At the airbase which was recently finished by the engineers over 30 helicopters of various types were assembled.

"Recon Group 3 under the command of 1st Lieutenant Itami Youji has received a request from Italica's leader Countess Myui and Imperial Princess Pina Co Lada to defend the city." Said Colonel West who waited for the chuckles at the princess' name to die down. "They have now requested reinforcements."

"Sir the 1st Armored is ready to roll in at any time!" said one man.

"The 10th Infantry will do the job better!" said another.

"When you want the job done right you send in Rangers! The 3rd Rangers are ready to go!"

"You are all very capable of doing the job but speed is key!" said Colonel West "That is why we've selected the 1st Calvary Division under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Robert Duvall. Colonel I trust your men are ready?"

"Yes Sir! Got the speakers and Wagner CD Ready!"

"Then board your choppers and move out! Operation Valkyrie is a go!"

As the troops board the helicopters and made sure the speakers were secured a thought entered Colonel West's head. 'Are these men possessed by the ghost of Colonel Kilgore?' he thought as the helicopters set off for Italica.

Back in Italica the situation seemed hopeless. One of Pina's knights was slain. The enemy poured through the gate unhindered. The bandit leader tossed the knight's body from the walls and stood there proclaiming "This is a war! The murder and death we sought at Arnus our fallen comrades never saw!"

For some reason this statement infuriated Itami and his squad. This was the reason they attacked Italica? So they could have a damn war?! They were willing to slaughter these civilians and ruin their lives for this! Itami knew things in this world were different than his. The people her considered war to be a glorious affair than the miserable thing it really was. A part of him knew nations on his world were like that at one point in time but soon learned war is hell. The people here had yet to learn it. Well they would tonight.

"Kevin are you in position?" asked Itami.

"Yes Sir. Locked and Loaded!"

"Open fire!"

A deep booming sound filled Italica as the Browning M2 opened fire on the bandits. Many fell as large holes were punched right through their armor. The bandits recognizing the sound and sight of machine gun fire were either frozen in shock or in the process of running away.

"It's the Demons of Arnus!" some shouted "They are here to finish the job!"

"Keep calm" yelled their leader. "There are only a handful of them!"

As the bandits fell Rory was fidgeting around and moaning. Itami asked Lelei what was happening as she said the souls of the bandits being killed were being sent to the God Emloy through her body. The process was like an aphrodisiac encouraging her to fight. Suddenly the sound of the Browning firing stopped.

"Kevin what's going on!?" Itami asked

"The gun! It jammed. I'm going to try to fix it but I don't think it'll be anytime soon!"

"Get on that. It's still quite a while until dawn."

"Roger."

The Bandit leader seeing their machine gun stop firing and Kevin trying to unjam it shouted "Their weapon is broken! Attack now!" The bandits yelled with glee and surged forward.

"Everyone fix bayonets!" yelled Itami "Try to stay out of range and you single shots only! We don't want to…"

Itami stopped as he saw both Rory and Shino rush past him. With a mighty swing of her halberd Rory cut down an entire line of bandits laughing the whole time. Shino weaved through the enemy soldiers stabbing them with her bayonet and firing her gun. While impressive the action was fairly foolish. Itami knew that despite being made of modern steel a simple bayonet wasn't nowhere near sturdy enough to survive being rammed through plate armor multiple times. True to his prediction Shino's knife snapped in two from the pressure. Shino didn't miss a beat however and took out her pistol. She fired upon any that got close and threw grenades into any large groups. It was then the squad knew Shino's reputation as the best close quarters combat specialist in the URGF was well deserved. Itami and Akira provided support keeping the bandits from surrounding Rory and Shino. As they fired Itami heard static coming from his radio.

"This is Itami" he said picking it up.

"Lieutenant Youji. This Colonel Duvall. We are a few minutes out from you position. What is your status?"

"Enemy combatants have breached Italica's Southern Gate. Enemy outside and along walls and in courtyard."

"Roger. Remove any and all civilians and friendly personnel from the area. We are coming in hot."

"Yes Sir." Said Itami. Itami and Akira then headed down to the barricade and told the citizens to get back because 'fire was about to rain from the sky'. From what they saw of their weapons the people of Italica didn't doubt them.

* * *

The helicopters of the 1st Cavalry approached Italica in formation. Apaches up front and Blackhawks in the rear with the new Vertibirds on the flanks.

Colonel Duvall shut of his radio and turned to the soldier next to him. "We're almost to the city. Turn on the music!"

"Yes Sir" the soldier said with a smile. Pressing a button the sound of German Expatriate Richard Wagner's opera Die Walküre poured through the speakers. Specifically the section known as the Ride of the Valkyries.

The troops of the 1st Cavalry Division watched as the smoke of Italica got closer. The Apache's got into attack position and fired in unison when the song reached its peak. Helicopter circled around Italica firing on the bandits with extreme prejudice. Some of the bandits dropped their weapons and cowered on the ground at the Republic's tremendous show of force.

"Be advised some enemy combatants have dropped weapons and surrendered. Check fire."

The helicopters made a point not to fire in the direction of those that dropped their weapons encouraging others to surrender. There were those that still tried to fight. A few bandits rushed towards a ballista on the wall. Before they could fire it an Apache blew it to smithereens.

"Nice shot, Valkyrie 4." Said Colonel Duvall taking a sip of his coffee. "I'll get you a case of beer for that one."

The force of the explosions caused the Bandit Leader to fly off the wall and (somehow) getting impaled on Rory's halberd. With his final breaths he asked Rory how this slaughter could be considered a war. Rory just stared at him blankly.

Itami picked his radio "Thanks for the support Colonel!"

"We heard Italica was nice this time of year and decided to stop by! Make sure everyone is out of the courtyard we are spraying the place in 30 seconds!" said the Colonel

"Akira follow me. Rory and Shino are still down there!"

After grabbing the girls and carrying them out of the courtyard a Vertibird flew in and sprayed the courtyard. The bandits were cut apart not only by bullets but by lasers. Bright red beams came from one of the Vertibirds guns slicing off limbs with precision not possible by anything else. To the bandits and watching civilians it was as if the gods themselves had come to fight.

Pina and her remaining Knights stood on the keep's walls. They stared up and the helicopters in fear and wonder.

"An iron Pegasus?" she said. "What is this? Absolute violence no human can understand. The power to crush everything. A power that denies pride, honor, and everything else."

She stared up at the beast hovering over the city. "Is this goddess mocking us? How frail, worthless, and insignificant we humans are."

Ropes suddenly dropped from the iron Pegasus and from inside soldiers dressed similarly to this 'Itami' and his soldiers. They slid down and into the city. From her vantage point she could see them disarm any survivors and care for the wounded both Italica's and much to her surprise the bandits.

"Just who is this Youargeeef?" she said

Down in the courtyard URGF Soldiers tended to the wounded. Their advanced medicine able to save those who would have died otherwise. A man who was stabbed by a sword and who might have been done for walked up to Akira and said "You people saved my life. Please who are you?"

"We are the URGF" Akira replied simply.

As the 1st Calvary rounded up the prisoners Colonel Duvall and Itami were in Formal Keep negotiating with Pina and Myui. They were both surprised that the URGF was demanding complete control of Italica even though they demonstrated they could easily take it. All they asked for was half the prisoners, protection of any delegates, and release from trade taxes in Italica. There was one thing they protested to. The URGF told them to treat the prisoners 'humanely'. In short it was to treat the prisoners with respect. In long it went against things like torture, hard labor, rape, executions without fair trial, and beatings among other things. Another thing that nearly soured negotiations was when Countess Myui and Kaine gave the Colonel a letter that was to be given to their leader 'The Wanderer' and she refused to let Pina know what it said.

Itami and Colonel Duvall walked out of the keep together. "I wonder why she wanted us to give this to the Wanderer" mused the Colonel

"It might have to do with the history lesson I gave her. She wanted to know more of the Republic so I told her our history and culture, Sir." Said Itami

"That along with the demonstration we gave all of Italica and our helping of her people must have prompted her to seek an alliance with us." He said looking at the sealed letter. "What is Italica's relationship with the Empire?"

"It was conquered by Imperial troops decades ago due to its strategic importance. It isn't officially an Imperial City but a vassal state having to pay annual tribute of gold, food, and military recruits though the Empire can demand them ahead of time in the event of a national emergency like war, or disaster, Sir."

"So it is a fairly brutal city-state relationship?" he asked

"Yes Sir. It seems like it." Said Itami

"Well as we both know a city-state's allegiance can change if it finds a more welcoming nation."

"I wouldn't know that sir. Ours didn't." Itami joked.

"Well that's because the Republic, Mogadishu, and Hanoi are in it for the long run." He chuckled.

Itami and the Colonel approached a Vertibird waiting in the courtyard. "Itami you have been summoned to Republic City."

"What?!"

"The Republia Party is demanding to know how those civilians died and want to question the officer in charge of the evacuation. Which is you Lieutenant. You are to report through the Gate tomorrow. How soon can you be back at base?"

"The girls are selling the scales as we speak, sir."

"Good. I'll see you back at base Lieutenant."

Colonel Duvall climbed aboard the Vertibird and the VTOL craft took off. When it got high enough in the air the engines rotated causing it to fly off at high speed. The soldiers in the other helicopters waved goodbye to the citizens of Italica who heartily returned the gesture. The girls soon returned with bags of silver coins and information on the Imperial markets.

The 3rd Recon Team drove out of Italica on the road back to Arnus. On the way they saw a large cloud of dust. Closer inspection revealed the cloud was caused a dozen armored females riding their horses at full gallop. The insignia on their flag was that of a rose. Itami remembered the Princess had a similar insignia on. These must be her knights.

"Everyone show no hostility. We mustn't break the treaty." Ordered Itami

One of the knights rode up to the forward car which contained Pops and Akira. The knight said something to Akira and after a moment she pulled her sword out and pointed it at him. Behind him he could hear Shino cock the .50 cal.

"No! Do not fire!" he yelled. Itami climbed out of the car and approached the knight. Too diffuse the situation. "Um, excuse me. Has my man done something to offend you?"

The answer he got was a sword pointed at his chest. The knights demanded him and his troops surrender. He attempted to explain the situation but he was slapped and told to be quiet. He could hear guns being cocked behind him so Itami did the only thing he could.

"Run! Everyone get out of here! We mustn't break the treaty! Run!" he yelled.

The sound of screeching tires filled the air as the vehicles drove off. As Itami watched them go he felt a blow to the back of his head. As he hit the ground he could barely the stomps to his back. If he had to take a beating to keep the peace then bring it on.

 **Fun Fact: The film Apocalypse Now in the United Republic's world is based on a true story. A Ranger 'goes native' takes command of a barbarian tribe on this jungle island. He teaches them to make gunpowder and uses their caravels to make raids on Republic Shipping. The URGF gets sent in to clear them out with most of the characters of the film being actual people in the war. It was a fairly popular film that did fairly well at the box office.**

 **AN: I had to merge what would be episodes 5 and 6 in the anime into one chapter. Not enough happened in 5 to justify giving it its own chapter. I upped Countess Myui's age up a bit. Only by 5 years though. She's still young but old enough to perform what I have planned for her. The Italica Arc is done. Now to do the Republic Arc as I call it and also start on the surprise I'm planning.**


	6. The Princess' Decision

**Gate: And So The United Republic Fought**

 _The URGF was sent to the Special Region. 1_ _st_ _Lieutenant Itami Youji's squad saved Italica, which was under attack by bandits. But on the way back they encountered Pina's knights, The Order of the Rose. Itami was captured and his troops forced to retreat. His fate now lies in Pina's hands._

* * *

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" yelled Pina throwing her goblet at Bozes, her second in command. "You idiots."

Knight Panache rushed over to help Bozes when her head began to bleed from the thrown goblet. "Princess what have we done wrong?" she asked.

"Can't you tell" Pina said pointing over in Itami's direction. Itami was slumped against the wall. His nose was broken and left eye swollen shut. His hands were bound very tightly cutting deep into his wrists. Itami's breathing was labored and Knight Hamilton was trying with little success to wake him.

"We had signed a treaty with them." Pina explained "And now we have broken it in less than a day. They were the ones who broke the siege and they did so with weapons like no other. It was as if the gods themselves took to the battlefield."

Pina's knights now realized the trouble they were in. In the journey to Italica from the Capital they heard rumors of the Men beyond the Gate's power but considered them just that rumors. When they paraded Itami through Italica's streets they assumed the many boos from the city's populace was for him not them.

"Don't worry about it princess." Said a voice

Looking towards it source they could see Itami had stood up.

"Don't worry about any political ramifications." He said coughing up a bit of blood "This was all just a big misunderstanding."

"Sir Itami I thank you for you forgiveness" said the Pina bowing slightly "If there is anything I can do just name it."

"I said don't worry about it. It was just a misunderstanding. Now I need to get in contact with my…" Itami didn't get to finish because he suddenly blacked out again collapsing on the floor.

* * *

"Recon Team 3, this is Command. Requesting status report, over."

"Command this is Sergeant Major Tracy." Said Pops "We set up near Italica overlooking South Gate. Preparing to infiltrate city, over."

"Roger that Recon 3. Any new information of Lt. Youji?"

"Negative. Still in enemy hands and severely beaten. Possible K.I.A."

"Roger."

Pops turned off his coms and gazed in the direction of Italica. "Get ready team. We'll be heading in at 0200 hours" he said checking his watch.

"They beat Itami pretty savagely" said Shino

"Don't worry he's fine." Said Akira

"And what makes you say that?" said Shino

"Itami may not look like it Shino but he can take a beating. After all what else do you expect from a member of the Viet Cong."

"WHAT!" yelled Shino

* * *

 **Viet Cong-** The Viet Cong is a Hanoian Special Forces group that is considered around the world as the masters of asymmetrical warfare. Only the best Hanoians are selected for Viet Cong training. The training is hellish with the soldiers being deprived of food for long periods and even beaten to prepare them in the event they are captured. For this the Viet Cong are treated with the utmost respect by all Hanoians.

* * *

"How could he be a member of the Viet Cong! That's impossible!" cried Shino

"Who are the 'Viet Cong'" asked Lelei

"They are the best soldiers from our city-state of Hanoi! Able to complete any task and with bodies & minds of steel! That is not him! That is not Itami!"

"So Itami's a mighty warrior." asked Rory impressed.

"Yes. He is one of our nation's best." Said Akira

"Come on everyone" said Pops "We're moving out. Keep low and keep quiet."

Infiltrating the city was simple. Tuka used a sleeping spell on the guards allowing the team to slip in unnoticed. The keep was the most likely place he was being kept. Getting in would be difficult but not impossible.

* * *

Itami woke up on what felt like soft bed sheets. Opening his eyes he could see a black-haired girl standing next to his bed. "Are you awake, Master?" she asked.

Looking around Itami could see 3 other girls around his bed and they were definitely not human. One had hair that looked to be made out of snakes, another had bunny ears, and the third was a cat woman. 'At least I can tell Kevin this world has cat girls…' thought Itami.

"Where am I" he asked.

"Countess Formal's Mansion." Answered the human girl.

Behind her the doors to the room opened and Head Maid Kaine entered. "Awake I see?" she said closing the door behind her. "Princess Pina has ordered us to ensure that you are treated with the greatest care and both she and Countess Myui extend their apologies over your treatment by the knights."

"Don't worry" said Itami "It was all a misunderstanding. They couldn't possibly know about the treaty."

"Thank you for your kindness and understanding." Said Kaine "Until you recover these four will look after you."

All four of the girls bowed and said in unison "Master, we are so pleased to meet you."

"Ask them for anything you need." Said Kaine

"Uh...Will do." Said Itami blushingly

Suddenly one of the bunny girl's ears twitched. "What's wrong, Marmina?" asked Kaine

"Someone is forcing open the bars of the window down the hall."

"It is likely Master Itami's friends. Marmina, Persia please show them in. If it is anyone else you know what to do."

"Understood" said the bunny and cat girl.

After they left Itami asked Kaine just what were they since the URGF hasn't encountered any of their species yet.

"They are new to you?" said Kaine "Marmina is a Warrior Bunny. Persia is one of the Cat People. Aurea here is a Medusa. Mome is a normal human. The former Count had a very liberal nature so much of his staff are from various species. I suspect it was also personal taste."

"Sounds like someone I could get along with." joked Itami

"Master Itami! You give off a similar scent to the old count!" said Aurea whose hair snakes were getting uncomfortably close.

Mome popped Aurea on the back of the head and scolded her "You mustn't be rude to our master."

"Medusa's can drain people's life force with their hair" Kaine warned "She's been carefully trained but you should still be on your guard."

"Will do." Said Itami nervously.

'Something else I need to be constantly paranoid about. First that damn dragon and now girls that can kill me with their hair! What's next?"

The door to the room swung open and Itami's squad rushed in guns raised. "Lieutenant! Are you all right!"

"Hey guys. Wondering when you would get here." Said Itami

"Just great. We go through all the trouble to sneak in and it turns out he doesn't even need rescuing." Said Kevin.

"I suspected as much but I didn't want to assume. The knights didn't know about the treaty but Pina did." Said Pops

The squad mingled with the maids. Kevin introduced himself to Persia. Any social skills he may have had instantly disappeared when he started talking to her making the conversation look from an outside perspective very awkward. Persia however found his awkwardness endearing. Itami would list this in his report as a 'cultural exchange' and hope the General would leave it at that. Itami regained enough of his strength to get out of bed so he could put back on his uniform. They would return to Alnus in the morning so he could report to Republic City for that Senate Meeting. The universe however decided Itami's troubles weren't over just yet and sent Knight Bozes, who was in lingerie for some reason. She looked furious about something and in one fluid motion kicked Itami in a very vulnerable position. Hard. Itami's scream ended waking half of Italica.

* * *

 **And So The United Republic Fought**

* * *

Pina was beside herself. After being questioned she admitted to sending Bozes to make things right with Itami by 'using her body'. Itami was however having none of that.

"Princess despite the beating I received and the unprovoked assault upon my unborn children there is nothing you need to worry about. You have been forgiven."

Pina wasn't convinced. No one was this generous. "Sir Itami there must be something we can do or give. We invite you to stay a few days and perhaps we can…"

"Sorry Princess." Itami interrupted. "I have an important appointment. I was supposed to go through the Gate and give a report to the Senate. I can't stay any longer."

'He has to give a report to their Senate…' Pina thought 'With a single word he could bring the entire URGF down on us!' The thought of those Iron Pegasi returning not to defend Italica but to destroy it told her what her next action should be.

"Then I'll go with you!" she said "I'll go with you to Alnus and apologize directly to your superior officer."

Itami was going to refuse at first but seeing the determination and desperation in her eyes he finally relented. "Alright princess. We leave first thing in the morning."

When morning came they sent off for Alnus. Pina and Bozes marveled at the speed of their vehicles which arrived at Alnus in a half an hour rather than the several hours it would take on horseback. The trip was mostly silent which was only broken when they passed by a shooting range.

"Those staves." Pina asked looking at the soldiers shooting at targets. "Are all of the URGF's soldiers mages?"

"No. It's not magic. It's a weapon called a Gun." Lelei explains "The principle is simple. They use an explosive powder to fire a small piece of lead."

"Do they give this to all their soldiers?" asked Pina dreading the answer.

"Yes. In their world they invented the gun and have perfected the art of fighting with it."

'Their way of fighting is completely different than ours. Is this why the Imperial Army lost?' thought Pina

A rumbling sound filled the car as a trio of M1A1 Abrams tanks drove over a hill firing at a distant target. Following it were several tanks of many different models.

"Iron Pegasi, Iron Elephants. They truly are otherworldly monsters! Why is an army like this attacking us?!"

"The Empire stepped on a griffon's tail." Said Lelei

"How could you speak like that when the Empire itself is in peril!?" demanded Pina. This was her own nation she was insulting!

"I am a nomad. The Empire has nothing to do with me."

"So we can take over a country by force, but we can't make its people's hearts our own." Said Pina

Itami sat in the front seat listening to the exchange. Sounds like the princess finally understood. You just can't go around conquering everything and expect the people to like you afterward. As they approached the base Itami saw something that piqued his interest.

"Hey Kevin. What's that?"

"What's what?" asked Kevin

"That." Said Itami pointing towards a construction site near the airbase.

"If I had to guess I'd say it looks like a Launchpad."

"Like for a rocket?"

"Yeah. Maybe they're going to put up satellites. Good thing too. I miss using a GPS."

* * *

Pina met with General Harris to apologize about the incident with Itami and to request to go through the Gate to possibly broker peace. The General was understanding knowing that they lacked the communications needed to inform all of their forces of the treaty. They left through the Gate early the next morning. Itami was originally against taking Pina and Bozes with him due to the difficulty of providing security for them and the girls. Lieutenant Yeager managed to convince him otherwise.

"Everything has been taken care of. Members of Republic Intelligence will help you with security. Besides there is nothing wrong with showing them our nation is there?"

"By that you want to show off." Said Itami

"Of course. I can see their resolve is already shaken. Once they get a look at our capital the Princess' will to fight will be broken. Like a plague this sentiment will spread from her to the rest of the Imperial leadership." Said Yeager.

"If I'll have support then it's no problem. Is there anything I need to worry about?"

Yeager was silent for a moment before saying "I wasn't supposed to tell you unless necessary but it is better if you know. We have reports that large amounts of weapons are being funneled to…someone. Whoever they are they have a large interest in the Gate."

"Do you think it might be the Romans or…"

"No. It's not any of the other nations. Whoever it is are small but very, very organized. We think our guests might provoke a response. Be on your toes."

Itami, Shiro, and Akira were selected to escort the girls. Climbing onto a bus they set of through the Gate back to the United Republic.


	7. The Senate Hearing

**Gate: And So The United Republic Fought**

 _The URGF was deployed to the Special Region. The Lt. Itami Youji, Commander of the 3_ _rd_ _Recon Team, met the Elf Tuka, Apostle Rory Mercury, and the Mage Lelei. After the URGF saved the people of Italica in a massive show of force Imperial Princess Pina Co Lada decided to go to the Republic to negotiate._

* * *

When they came out of the Gate which served as the border between the worlds Pina was rendered completely speechless at the sight before her. Great towers of glass and stone touching the sky. Through their windows she could see people going about their daily lives and the noise. Gods the noise. It was twice as loud as the busiest section of the Imperial Capital. How many people live here?

"Such tall buildings!" said Tuka

"They are making effective use of limited space." Observed Lelei

"Does that mean Itami's country is very tiny?" asked Rory

"It could just be very populated." Said Lelei. She turned towards Itami who was climbing out of the bus that brought them through the Gate. "Itami, I have a question."

"Yes Lelei?" he said

"How many people live here in your capital?"

"Republic City has a population of over 8 million people not counting those in the surrounding towns."

Pina was shocked. The Imperial Capital only had a population of 1.5 million at the last census and that was counting non-humans! How could the Empire and her father declare war on a civilization this powerful!?

Itami signed his name along with everyone else's in registration. The military sure loves its paperwork… Stange being back in Republic City. He has no idea how long it's been. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he the Gate first opened her. The West District Park is gone with a new one under construction not too far away. The area where is was is now a military facility. Walls now surround the perimeter with guards all over the place and in the center of it all is the Gate. No one was getting in or out without the URGF's say so.

As Itami finished the last of the paper work someone called his name. Turning around there was this black haired man in a brown coat flanked by two suited guards. "Lt. Youji, I am Dennis. I am with Republic Intelligence." He said while flashing his badge. "I've been instructed to escort you."

He was definitely an Intelligence guy like Yeager, but there was something off about him. Something similar to Republic Intelligence but more deadly…

"You're with the Black Operations Group." Said Itami

"You can tell?" said Dennis letting out a small chuckle "And I thought I was being so sneaky too. Well that's a hero's sixth sense for ya."

"It was just a lucky guess." Said Itami a bit truthfully. He suspected but wasn't completely sure he was BOG.

"A lucky guess? I learned a bit about you." He said taking out a small black book "You had the lowest score in Hanoian Basic Training. Pissed your drill instructor off to no end because he knew you were just doing the bare minimum. Enough to not get kicked out but not enough for you to get noticed. To teach you a lesson he signed you up for the Viet Cong but to the amazement of many you passed with average scores. Due to this you were selected for enlistment in the Republic Military which you readily accepted."

"The Republic is a nice place to live." Shrugged Itami. "So you've done your homework."

Dennis laughed. "I know your type. Slacker. You only do the bare minimum amount of work and try your best to keep your head down. It was only your actions at during the West District Incident that got you promoted to 1st Lieutenant. Or so I am told" he said putting away the book.

"You sure did do your homework." Said Itami.

"Itami could you do me the favor on enlightening me on how the hell someone like you became a Ranger?"

" **WHAT!"** yelled Shino before she collapsed on the ground in shock.

* * *

 **Rangers-** The United Republic Rangers are the Republic's most elite military group. Originally a law enforcement type group defending settlers on the Republic frontier and exploring new lands the Rangers became a modern fighting force during the First World War. After WW2 they were merged with the United Republic Marine Corps. Ranger training is the toughest in the world and people are known to die during training. Rangers are equipped with some of the best armor and weapons the Republic can make. Including Lasers.

* * *

"You've really done your homework." sighed Itami "I didn't learn until I was in the Republic that the enlistment was for the Rangers not the URGF. I managed to make it through the literal hell you Republicans call training and requested a transfer to the URGF. You're right. I don't like being put on the spot. I prefer to keep my head down and let others be the hero."

Dennis laughed again before saluting Itami. "I've been reading of your exploits beyond the Gate. If everyone else was half the hero you are then we wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"This can't be happening!" cried Shino. "How can someone like him be a member of the Viet Cong and Rangers?!"

"Nice to know you have so much confidence in me Shino." Said Itami.

The bus ride was mostly quiet except for Shino cries of denial in the back. Everyone from the Special Region looked out the windows at everything. From the large crowds of people to the tall buildings everything was new to them. After a quick stop at a clothing shop to pick up a proper outfit for Tuka, she can't see the senate in a sweater and jeans, they stopped to have lunch. The government was covering all the expenses but Itami was told not to go overboard. He took them to a Sid's Sushi restaurant. The food was both cheap and decent. Two words that usually didn't go well together. Everyone enjoyed the meal though Pina and Bozes were hesitant to eating raw fish. After they took their first bite however they started wolfing it down.

The bus arrived at the Senate Building right on time. The Senate Building was an impressive structure of marble with a large dome on top. Built in the early 1500s after the Industrial Revolution called for a restructure in government. Pina and Bozes remained on the bus with Akira. Officially they weren't in the Republic. They were going to be taken to a nearby hotel so negotiations could commence. Itami checked his watch. The hearing won't begin for another hour or so. Everyone was lounging around here in the main hall. Rory and Tuka were looking at the statue of the Wanderer in the center of the hall and Lelei was admiring a copy of the Republic's Constitution hanging on the wall. Seeing he had nothing to worry about for the next hour Itami took out his phone and signed in to _Mei Quest_. A new item? Nice!

* * *

 _Good Afternoon United Republic! This is Katie Holmes on Republic News Network. The date is March 23_ _rd_ _, 2006. It has been over four months since the appearance of the Gate in the West District. The first question and answer session on URGF activities in the Special Region which has been lobbied by Sarah Parker of the Republia Party for weeks. Itami Youji, Hero of the West District and Special Region refugees will there to answer the Senate's questions. I've just gotten word that they've entered the Senate Chamber._

Itami and the girls entered the Senate Chamber. It was a large circular room that gave off a courtroom feeling. A raised platform was along an entire half of the room. This is where the various senators from the different states sat and in the center was the Wanderer himself. On the opposite side of the room was an area where civilians were allowed to sit and watch the proceedings.

"1st Lieutenant Itami Youji, please approach the stand."

'Here it comes…' thought Itami

"I'll get straight to the point." Said Republia Member Sarah Parker "Why were 150 special region refugees, who were under URGF protection, killed by an animal you are referring to as a 'dragon'?"

'So that's her game. Make the URGF, and by extension Wanderer, seem incompetent.' Itami thought 'Well can two play that game.'

"The dragon was stronger than we anticipated" Itami said simply and calmly.

"How can you speak so calmly?!" said Parker "Do you not care for the lives lost?"

"I'm sad that some many were killed but I also felt our own capabilities were lacking." Said Itami

"So you are admitting the URGF was at fault."

"No. We just lacked sufficient firepower. Our rounds bounced off the dragon's scales like they were BBs. Only explosives did enough damage to scare it off. If we had lasers, power armor, or assault walkers we could have easily dealt with it. Why we don't have them I don't know."

That was a lie. Itami did know and so did everyone else. The Republia Party protested having the Republic's more advanced weaponry being sent through the Gate. They say it's incase the URGF needed to leave quickly but in Itami's opinion it's almost as if they wanted the URGF to fail.

One of the Senators from Liberty State spoke up. "Scientists have conducted tests on the few scales we could recover from that type of dragon. They are tougher than steel. Only energy weaponry and explosives have any chance of harming it. Demanding zero casualties when you haven't given them proper equipment is rather unreasonable don't you think, Senator?"

"Well…Uh. My next question is for Lelei la Lalena."

Itami sat back down and Lelei approached the stand.

"Do you understand English?" asked Parker

"Yes. A small amount." She replied

"Very well. I am told you are living in a URGF refugee camp. Are you being provided with everything you need?"

"All of my clothing, food, shelter, and spiritual needs are being met. If I started asking for more then there would be no end to it."

"Then do you feel the URGF is responsible in any way for the deaths of those 150 refugees?"

"No."

Seeing she wasn't getting anything out of Lelei, Senator Parker called Tuka up to the stand. After the surprise of seeing a real elf died down Senator Parker began her questioning.

"Tuka was there any problem to the way the URGF handled the dragon attack?"

"I don't know…" Tuka answered truthfully "I was unconscious for most of it."

Rory was the last to be called. Parker assumed Rory's outfit were mourning clothes and that she lost someone in the dragon attack.

"Ms. Mercury. Describe your life in the refugee camp." Asked Parker

"It is very simple. When I wake up, I live, I pray. I receive life, I pray. Then at night I sleep."

"Ok then…" said Parker "From the look of things you've lost someone dear to you. Do you feel the URGF was responsible? One-fourth of the villagers died in the dragon attack and the URGF got away without so much as an injury!"

Itami could see Rory pursing her lips. Her fingers began to inch closer to the knot keeping her halberd hidden under a cloth covering. Itami knew he had to do something otherwise Senator Parker would be splattered all over the nearest wall.

"The URGF put their own safety before that of the people they were supposed to protect! Their cowardly act cost countless..."

"I am really starting to tire of your ignorance little girl…" Rory interrupted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What… what did you call me?" said Parker

"You heard me. You want to know how they fought the dragon? They did their absolute best, charging head first into danger. What's wrong with soldiers making sure they stay alive? If they die needlessly who is going to protect spoiled little girls like you who do nothing but complain? You say one-fourth of the villagers were killed but refuse to mention the three-fourths that were saved! This is my answer to your stupid question."

"I don't know how they do it in the Special Region but here we respect our elders, young lady!" said Senator Parker

Seeing Rory beginning to untie the cloth keeping her halberd hidden Itami leapt into action.

"I'm sorry esteemed members of the Senate" he said while pushing Rory away, much to her annoyance. "But Senator Parker is very much mistaken. Rory is older than everyone in the room. Well almost everyone."

"And just how old is she?" Scoffed Senator Parker

"I am 961 years old." Said Rory smugly shocking the entire Senate Chamber into silence.

"Nine hundred…" Parker said shocked "And just how old is Ms. Tuka…"

"I'm 165." Said Tuka

"But that's not possible…"

The silence of the chamber was broken by a male laugh that got louder and louder. Everyone turned to its source. At the center of collection of Senators the Wanderer was laughing like he heard the funniest joke in the world.

When he finally quieted down he looked at Senator Parker and said "Senator you should know that appearance doesn't always denote age. I'm over 6000 years old and I still look as if I'm in my early 20s. It takes a bit of skill to guess someone's age."

"Ms. Lelei you are… 15. I presume." He asked

"Yes." She answered visibly surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Trade secret…" he said smiling. "Why don't you explain to the senators how Ms. Tuka and Mercury are, no offense, so old."

"Tuka is an elf. Elves age slowly and live eternally. Rory was originally a human but when she became a demigod her body stopped aging. When she reaches 1000 years of age she when ascend to godhood."

"Godhood huh? Well Ms. Mercury has me beat in that." The Wanderer then looked at Senator Parker. "Does this conclude you questions, Senator Parker?"

"Yes." She said hanging her head down.

"Well then. On the matter of committing all our technological and military might in the Special Region all those in favor say aye.

A large amount of Senators said aye including those than sided with Parker and the Republia Party.

"Motion carried"

* * *

 _Good Evening United Republic! This is Katie Holmes on Republic News Network. The date is March 23rd, 2006. The Special Region visitors are leaving the Senate after a hearing on civilian deaths in the Special Region. We bring you RNN political consultant Dan Miles. The mike is yours Dan._

 _Thank you Katie. The Republia Party has taken a huge public relations hit. The behavior of Senator Parker and their attempt to discredit the URGF in addition to denying them access to better equipment. Our studies show…_

Agent Dennis turned off the radio with a smirk. The Republia Party is going to lose the few seats they have in the next election for sure. He and other agents had their cars around the bus as they escorted it back to the Gate. It was empty however. This was all just a ploy to bring out the group him and his agents have been tailing. It was all just a matter of when, where, and how they'll strike. Activating his comms he contacted the other cars.

"This is Agent Dennis. Report anything out of the ordinary."

"Prof. Rex here. UAVs are picking up a couple of vans heading towards our position."

"License plates?"

"The plates aren't in the database. Most likely counterfeit."

"Brace yourselves everyone. This could be it."

"The vans have just turned onto the street and…SHIT! RPG!"

 **BOOM!**

The explosion disoriented Dennis for a moment. When he regained control of his senses he could see the car next to his was flames and the other agents were already out of their cars returning fire. Dennis checked his vest and loaded his pistol as bullets bounced off the bulletproof glass of the car. He was going to have to get through with this quickly lest he miss his appointment.

* * *

Itami and the girls were riding a subway to another section of the city. At the station they met up with Shino, Akira, Bozes, and Pina. Itami was told to ride until they reached Sunset Street Station where Agent Dennis or someone else from Intelligence would meet them. Rory was clutching his arm rather tightly which raised the eyebrows of some of the passengers. They most likely knew who they were sharing a train car with since everyone and their grandma must have watched the hearing broadcast. Some did try to approach but a quick glare from Shino quickly put a stop to that.

When the train stopped at Sunset Street Station they could see Agent Dennis already waiting there. "Everyone here." He said "Good."

"Did anything happen?" asked Itami

"Yep. The convoy was attacked. At least a dozen armed men. Well organized. As soon as they saw you guys weren't on the bus they retreated back to whatever hole they crawled out of. I lost 3 good men while we didn't get any of them."

"Do you think they'll try again?"

"Of course they will. They aren't just going to leave empty handed at this stage."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We have a plan to draw them out but that's a day away. So until then you remain on the run."

"Wait you're not coming?"

"No. I have no doubts that they are tailing me. You're going to have to go alone. If you know a place you can hide Itami I suggest you go there. These men knew just what route we were going to take. I fear we may have a mole…"

"I know of a place…" said Itami

"Good. This is my stop." He said as the train pulled into the station. "Take this incase they catch up to you.'

Agent Dennis put a bundle of cloth in Itami's hands before stepping off the train and melting into the crowd. Itami couldn't explain it but something about this bundle felt familiar… He unwrapped it and stared as a wave of nostalgia passed over him. It was a Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol. He trained with this and a variety of other laser weapons during Ranger training. If whoever was tailing them were wearing vests this would burn right through. Itami tucked the pistol into his waistband.

"So where are we supposed to go?" asked Shino

"I know of a place we can lie low. We have to get off at Unity Station."

Rory began holding Itami's arm even tighter. His blood circulation to his arm was all but stopped now. "Hey Rory what's up with you?"

"Hardy controls what's underground!" she said

"Hardy?"

"Hardy is the Goddess of the Underworld. 200 years ago she asked me to be her bride. I refused and she won't leave me alone!"

"Hardy is back through the Gate." Said Itami gently "She can't get you here."

Rory didn't say anything but her grip softened just a bit. Before they left the station Itami insisted on stopping at a nearby Burger Shack.

"It's important. Trust me." He said.

Itami led them to through Republic City's East District. The East District is the residential section of the city. Small apartment buildings and houses fill this part of the Republic's capital. They stopped at a small house. It was dark without so much as a porch light on. Itami reached into his pocket and pulled out a keyring.

"Itami is this your house?" Asked Tuka

"No. This house belongs too… a friend." He said with a knowing smile.

They entered the house and the only light came from a room at the end of the hall. Itami tried to turn on the hall light but he noticed the lightbulb was broken.

"Who's there?" Came a woman's voice.

"It's me." Said Itami. "Couldn't pay your bills this month or even afford new lightbulbs?"

"It's all your fault! You haven't answered my calls in weeks!" said the women poking her head out the room.

"I told you I was being deployed though the Gate so I might not be able to answer on some days."

"I have no food." Moaned the woman "No water and the electric bill is due."

"I brought your favorite." Said Itami holding up the Burger Shack bag.

"Food!" yelled the woman who rushed forward cradling the bag like it was a small child. The woman noticing the rest of the group then asked. "Itami who are these people?"

"Everyone meet Risa. My ex-wife." Pulling her forward letting everyone get a better look at the small mousy woman of Hanoian descent.

'Ex…" said Akira

"Wife?!" finished Shino

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone

"Ok. I'm starting to be insulted…" said Itami

* * *

 **Republic Chatroom during Senate Hearing**

 **Chester Pullman-** That Itami guy has a point. Why aren't we sending in the Giant Death Robots or at least nukes on these guys?!

 **xXKillaXx-** Nuke Em All!1!

 **LyleMan-** Those guys that attack through the Gate were using swords. Swords! Using Tanks is pretty much overkill.

 **CoolGuy95-** I think after the hearing they're going to have a vote on whether or not to go overkill.

 **Monica Schmidt-** Fingers crossed for overkill.

 **LyleMan-** Really?

 **Monica Schmidt** \- Hey THEY attacked US! I say kill them all.

 **xXKillaXx** \- Marry Me.

 **Chester Pullman** \- Parker is laying it on thick… wait did she just call Parker a little girl?

 **CoolGuy95** \- Senator Parker is going to need some ointment for that burn.

 **xXKillaXx** \- HOLY SHIT! 961 YEARS OLD!

 **LyleMan** \- Hey! Inside voice.

 **Monica Schmidt** \- Damn. I hope I look that good when I get that age.

 **Chester Pullman** \- *If

 **Monica Schmidt** \- 8C

 **CoolGuy95** \- Godhood? I bet the atheists are feeling pretty silly now.

 **LyleMan-** I am founding the Church of Rory. Donations welcome.

 **xXKillaXx** \- Overkill vote passed! Bring on the nukes! 8D

 **Monica Schmidt** \- 8D

 **CoolGuy95** \- Senator Parker is going to have to go to the hospital to have that butthurt looked at.

 **Chester Pullman** \- Then she'll need a plumber to get her career out of the toilet

 **CoolGuy95** \- Nice one.

* * *

 **Back in the Special Region**

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One… We have liftoff!

The rocket SKY-EYE 1 lifted off the Launchpad startling the Special Region natives in and around Alnus. Even as far away as Italica they all watched in wonder at the rocket soaring high into space. When rocket reached the far outreaches of the planet it released its payload. A spy satellite that was supposed to be launched into Earth orbit but was given to the URGF for use in the Special Region.

"General, the satellite is up and the first images of the planet are coming in." said a technician.

"Good. Put them on screen" said General Harris. Now they could finally assess this world's true value. The images came up on screen. This world had three large continents. It already had an advantage Earth didn't since Earth was just a collection of Large Islands. The closest continent was larger than this one but most of it was desert with mountains taking up large portions of the land as well. The continent was close but too far away for the planes they have here. The coastline was not too far away from Alnus though. They can set up a naval base and start building and launching ships. It be awhile before that though. Building ships took time and this wasn't Steelport.

"Major." Said General Harris. "Send a message to the Wanderer requesting permission and supplies to build a harbor and send out expeditions to these new continents.

"Yes sir"

* * *

 **And So The United Republic Fought**

 **AN: To those that say this is pretty much just the anime/manga with the names changed well… I'M WORKING ON IT! BE PATIENT.**

 **The 'Back in the Special Region' part is a sneak peek at what I'm planning.**


	8. An Enemy Returns

**Gate: And So the United Republic Fought**

 _The URGF was deployed to the Special Region. There Lt. Itami Youji, Commander of the 3rd Recon Team, met the Elf Tuka, Apostle Rory Mercury, and the Mage Lelei. While in Republic City they came under attack from an unknown group and now seek shelter with Itami's ex-wife._

* * *

"Someone is crazy enough to marry the Lieutenant?" said Shino in disbelief

"Hey! Who are you calling crazy?!" said Risa

"You!" said Shino pointing at Risa like she committed some terrible sin. "But this is a pairing I can actually see happening…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You like doushinji don't you?" ask Shino

"Actually I write doushinji…"

"I thought so!" said Shino smugly

After keeping Risa from pummeling Shino Itami informed her of their dire situation. "I understand the situation." Said Risa taking a bite of the burger Itami got her. "But what I don't understand why you roped me into this."

"She has a point Itami." Said Akira "Ex-wife or not she is still a civilian."

"I wouldn't go as far to say I'm a civilian. I went through basic like all Hanoians and I'm a member of the Republic State National Guard. It helps pay the bills."

"Not very well…" mumbled Akira glancing at the pile of past due notices sitting next to her. Unfortunately Risa heard him and responded with.

"I'm still only a private so I don't earn as much. My doushinji usually solves my money problems but his one is coming along a bit slow."

Akira's curiosity was rising so he picked up one of Risa's works. He admitted he read a good manga every now & then. Who knows it might be pretty good. After viewing a single page he immediately closed it. He didn't know she drew that kind of art.

"To each his own.' Said Risa grinning at Akira's response. "I'm sorry but you guys can't stay here for long. I still have payments on this place and getting it shot up is last on my list."

"Is there anywhere else we can hide? Somewhere defendable?" asked Akira

"I know of one place…" said Itami with a grin.

* * *

The next day everyone split off into 3 groups. Akira with Pina and Bozes. Itami with Lelei and Rory. Shino with Risa and Tuka. They all knew where they had to go. Though Akira and Shino were against splitting up at first Itami did make them see the logic behind it. Whoever was following them would have to split their resources. They would also hang around areas with large crowds and plenty on security to make an attack on them much more risky. They were to also enjoy the sights of the city and pretend nothing was out of the ordinary to lull their pursuers into a false sense of security. Itami did warn them that once they realize their destination they'll most likely attack in desperation.

Itami walked along Republic City's familiar streets. His apartment wasn't too far from here but he didn't want to risk paying it a visit. It might be under watch. Looking at his surroundings Itami noticed he was close to the Museum District. Lelei and Rory might find it interesting. They came to a large stone white building. Its columned façade was one of the most recognizable of the Republic's landmarks. Fitting since it was the first.

"Itami what is this building?" asked Lelei as they climbed up it stairs.

"I thought you guys might appreciate this place. This is one of the oldest buildings in the entire Republic. This is the Great Library."

At the word library Lelei hurried up the stairs. Itami smiled at her reaction. He thought she would like it. They would hang around the Museum District for a while. Spend an hour or two here at the Great Library, move on to the Smithsonian, and meet everyone else in the Monument Square before proceeding to their final destination.

Despite being thousands of years old the Great Library looked just like one you'd find in any city just a lot larger. Not to mention it had works you wouldn't find anywhere else. If you made a reservation and was cleared you could read the original copies of _Alice in Wonderland_ or _The Divine Comedy._ Clearance wasn't just given to anyone. The library had to be sure you wouldn't damage the works. Even if you couldn't get ahold of the rare items like any library there were plenty of regular books.

Lelei was currently embroiled in a physics book while Rory was reading a translated copy of the _Odyssey._ Itami was enjoying the library's free wi-fi. While he was waiting for his energy to recharge he felt a tug on his shirt. It was Lelei.

"Itami are there any more books like this?" she asked pointing at the book of basic physics she was reading.

"Well there more advanced versions of that subject and other branches of science. They should all be found over there." He replied pointing to a group of bookcases.

"I have a lot of reading to do… Could we perhaps stay here for the rest of the day?" she asked

"Sorry but its best if we don't hang around in an area for too long." He said "Though you can always check out a few books."

"Check out?"

"You can borrow a few books from the Library so long as you promise to return them."

"You mean lending? But I don't have any of your money…"

"It's free. All you have to is sign up for a card though since you don't have any records that might take too long so you can use mine." Itami pulled out his wallet and removed a small card from it. "I don't really check out books that often."

"All of this knowledge free for anyone to use." remarked Rory

"How many can I 'check out'" asked Lelei

"I think the limit is 3" said Itami

"ITAMI!" said Rory who held his arm in a way that caused many raised eyebrows. "I want to check out a book too."

"Which one?" he asked to which Rory held up the copy of the Divine Comedy she was reading. Of course she would pick that one…

They had to wait a few minutes until Lelei was finally satisfied with her choices. The checking out process took a bit longer than normal. The librarian on duty happened to be a robot. Rory and Lelei asked him all sorts of questions. He didn't seem to mind answering though. Itami guessed he must appreciate the attention.

While the girls were handling that Itami used this time to check in on everyone else. Shino reported everything was all clear. She, Tuka, and Risa had apparently went shopping. They were waiting at the rendezvous point now. Akira, Bozes, and Pina seemed to be doing alright. Itami asked Akira where they were currently but he was reluctant to answer. After enough pressuring he finally relent.

"We are currently in…" Akira stopped to sigh heavily "In a shop that specializes in male on male doushinji."

To his credit Itami didn't laugh. At least outwardly. "Any particular reason why you chose that kind of establishment?"

"The princess and her knight insisted. They apparently sampled some of your ex-wife's work and have become fans. This was the only place they wanted to go…"

"Well it's time to head to the rendezvous point. I don't want to tempt fate by staying out here for too long."

"Thank god… We're not too far from the rendezvous. It'll only take us…wait. SHIT!"

"Akira?! What's going on?" Akira didn't answer but he could hear gunshots in the distance before the phone cut off. Did they get Akira? Itami could only guess. Though he wanted to go and see if they were okay he knew this was most likely a trap not to mention he didn't know which doushinji shop they went to.

It was best to continue on to the rendezvous and hope they make it. After collecting the girls who were still heavily engaged in conversation with the robotic librarian. Heading outside Itami could see nothing out of the ordinary.

The rendezvous is only a couple of blocks away and the sooner they get there the better. Itami began to wonder if they were being followed. He looked through the crowd around them but no one stuck out. It was best to draw them out now rather than having them get the drop on them later.

"Girls, I think we're being followed." He whispered "We're going to have to draw them out."

Lelei nodded in understanding while Rory grinned in anticipation. They ducked into a nearby alley away from any people. They eventually came across a dead-end. Right on que three overcoat wearing men blocked off the exit reaching into their coats. Not a good sign. Itami quickly glanced around for anything that can be used as cover. The only thing that stood out was a large metal dumpster. It'll have to do.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Asked Itami as he gripped his pistol.

The men looked at each other before pulling out suppressor equipped SMGs and opening fire. Itami pushed Lelei behind the dumpster to protect her from the bullets. He would have done the same for Rory but she leaped into the air and in a single motion ripped off the cloth covering her halberd. The men fired at her but the bullets missed their mark. Rory brought her halberd down on one of the unfortunate men turning him into a bloody pulp and staggering the others.

While they were disoriented Itami pulled out his laser pistol, took aim, and fired into the closest target. The bright red beam flew through the air hitting the man square in his chest. The laser blew through his chest causing a messy exit wound before dispensating in the open air. The force of the laser going through a person's body also has the nasty effect of taking any blood that was in the area it hit and sending it out the exit wound making energy weaponry a lot bloodier than most people realize…

Itami grimaced as huge splash of blood and what looked like bits of bone hit the wall behind the man he just shot. It was enough to shock his partner long enough for Itami to shoot him in his head. The beam made a perfect circular entrance would but the exit wound was anything but. Large pieces of his skull and brain now decorated the alley's wall. This was why he didn't like using energy weapons. They were powerful but messy.

At the entrance to the alley a van pulled up blocking their way out. Itami readied his pistol while the girls took a combat stance. The van's side door open allowing them to see the van's occupants: Bozes and Pina. The passenger window rolled down and from the driver's seat Akira called out "Hurry Lieutenant before more of them show up!"

They didn't need to be told twice climbing into the van which set off for the rendezvous.

"How did you find us?" asked Itami "And where did you get the van?"

"You said you were at the Great Library so we drove here and laser fire has a very distinct sound. As for the van I well… borrowed it."

"You stole this?!"

"He'll get it back! It's not like I'm planning on keeping it!"

"What if the van has a few extra bullet holes in it since these guys aren't playing around?!"

"The URGF will reimburse him I'm sure."

"I heard gunshots over the phone." Itami asked "What happened?"

"They attacked us in the store. One snuck up behind us trying to put a gun to the back of my head. Luckily there was a security mirror that let me see him in time. I searched him for some kind of identification and I found this…" he said pulling something out of his pocket.

It was a black patch with a skull in the center. Around it written in German was _Waffen-SS Rache._

Itami stared at the patch with all the hate he could muster. The Special Region natives couldn't understand how this simple cloth patch could upset someone as laidback as Itami. Itami reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called Shino to inform her of the situation.

"Shino both me and Akira were attacked." Itami said calmly

"Is everyone alright?!" she asked in concern

"Everyone is fine." He said again in that calm voice

"Itami what's wrong? Who were the attackers?"

Itami sighed before finally replying "It's the fucking Nazis!"

* * *

The Wanderer sat in his personal study playing video games. A wonderful invention. They were the perfect way for him to unwind after a hard day. Lt. Youji and the Special Region visitors have went missing, gunfire heard throughout Republic City, and a rumor… A rumor that an enemy he considered destroyed might be behind it all.

The Wanderer swore as he died once again. When will developers understand? Challenge didn't actually mean making sections of the game needlessly rage inducing. After dying for the 4th time in a row a knock at his door. The palace staff knew not to bother him during his 'Me Time' unless it was important.

"Come in" he said pausing his game.

The head of security entered and after giving him a crisp salute said "Sir, We have some guests."

"Terrorists?"

"No."

"Republia Party Members?"

"Heaven Forbid."

"Girl Scouts?"

"If only. I'm getting kinda hungry?"

"Well then who is it?"

"Go and see. Think of it as a surprise sir…"

Lacking anything else to do the Wanderer took the long walk to the front door. God this place was huge… He's lived in this house for over 6000 years and he still gets lost from time to time. Arriving at the front door he opens it to be greeted by Itami and his friends.

"Hello sir." Itami said with a big smile "Could we room here for the night?"

* * *

 **And So The United Republic Fought**

* * *

 **AN: The Library. Is there not a better place? I did a bit of research on medieval libraries for this chapter. I was surprised to learn that the lending of books actually was practiced back then. I expected the opposite since the printing press wasn't around then so books were a lot more valuable. You had to pay to borrow a book so only the rich could afford to do it regularly but it was still done. The more you know huh?**

 **Oh and about that certain line. I've been dying to use that.**


	9. Going Back

**Gate: And So The United Republic Fought**

 _The URGF was deployed to the Special Region. There Lt. Itami Youji, Commander of the 3rd Recon Team, met the Elf Tuka, Apostle Rory Mercury, and the Mage Lelei. After being attacked by members of the believed to be destroyed Nazi Party, Itami and the gang seek shelter with the Republic's…eccentric leader._

* * *

At first Itami was afraid the Wanderer would be annoyed at them seeking shelter in his home but it was quite the opposite. The Wanderer seemed glad to have the company. He gave them a tour of his palace and answered all questions people anyone had.

"These are the guest rooms. I'm guessing you guys have had a very long day and would like some rest. Be sure to get up early because in the morning I'm making waffles." Said the Wanderer

As everyone went to their respective rooms the Wanderer placed a hand on Itami's shoulder stopping him. "Not you Itami." He said "I need to speak with you in private."

Itami followed the Wanderer to an out of the way room. The room had many comfortable looking armchairs and sofas. In one corner was an entertainment center with a flatscreen TV and several game consoles. In another was an expensive looking personal computer. One of the walls were covered with bookshelves containing books, movies, video games, and the odd manga the other had maps of the United Republic, Earth, and (to Itami's surprise) the Empire. To a geek like Itami this room was unbelievable…

"Sir, how did you get all of this…?" Itami asked amazed

"I bought it. How else?" The Wanderer said

At Itami's raised eyebrow the Wanderer said "I know what you're thinking. Not with Republic funds. Back when this nation was still just a tribe I'd take a small bit of treasure we'd recover from defeated barbarians and put it in safe keeping. Dozens of defeated tribes really caused it to add up. When the first banks were set up I deposited it all. Centuries of interest added to the many investments I made have turned me into a very, very wealthy man."

"How wealthy?" asked Itami

The Wanderer laughed "I think its somewhere in the hundred billions. My investments keep it stable so I can afford donating large sums to charity and buying as Caesar puts it 'childish and frivolous things'. Says the man that has no less than 30 portraits of himself…"

The Wanderer sat down in an armchair and pointed to one across from him. Itami sat in the offered chair.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here Lieutenant Youji." Said the Wanderer

"Uhh… yes sir."

"Well it's because I need your blood." The Wanderer said casually.

"M..my blood?!" Itami sputtered.

"Why of course! How else do you think I lived for so long? Your blood and flesh is sure to keep me going for a few more decades."

Itami was about to panic until he saw the Wanderer fighting back a laugh, "That wasn't funny sir." Itami said annoyed.

"Oh come on. Even I am entitled to some fun once in a while. I did have you going though. I just can't keep a straight face."

"So what did you want to see me about, sir?" asked Itami

"You should know. Weren't you supposed to give me something?"

After a few moments of thinking Itami said "Oh! The letter." He said.

Reaching into his jacket he pulled out Countess Myui's letter to the Wanderer she gave him back in Italica. He'd completely forgotten about it. Itami handed the Wanderer the letter who placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you though that isn't what I called you in here for." Said the Wanderer "You are being promoted to a Captain."

Itami was shocked. What had he done to warrant a promotion? Now he would have even less time to himself. "I'm sorry sir but I don't believe I am ready for this kind of position."

"Oh no you don't." chuckled the Wanderer "You aren't getting out of this that easily. Itami you would be a Colonel by now if you'd actually apply yourself. More rank does mean you'll have more responsibility but there are perks."

"Do I still get time off here in the Republic?" asked Itami hopefully.

"Sorry Itami. But for the foreseeable future you will not be allowed back here in the Republic. You'll have to take your time off in the Special Region."

Seeing the frown on Itami's face the Wanderer said "Hey why the long face? I said your position has some perks and you'll see the first of many when you get back to Alnus. You're probably wondering why I'm doing this."

The Wanderer stood up walking over to the map of the Empire on the wall. "An emergency session of the UN has been called. After the referendum on whether or not the law outlawing whaling should be repealed takes place Caesar is most likely going to propose a bill giving the other powers access to the Special Region."

"So in short we are soon going to have company and competition in the Special Region." Itami summed up.

"A lot sooner than you think. A UN meeting can be moved up in time if a majority of the delegates votes in favor. This was never done before seeing as we like to have time between each meeting. It's a very old law back when the UN was the League of Nations. I'm certain the others are going to do it moving the next UN meeting from 6 to 2 years from now. That means we have two years to solidify our hold."

"Just how are we going to do that, sir?" asked Itami

"If it comes down to it we can conquer the Empire fairly easily but I'll be damned before I let this Republic go down that path. We conquer them like we did this world. With our culture. The first settlers will be sent through the Gate next month. The city of Alnus will show everyone in this world how well those under our banner live and if I'm correct we'll have many wanting citizenship."

"But sir how will we end the war with the Empire?" asked Itami

"The same way we ended the Second World War. We scare the hell out of them. All of our most advanced weapons are going to be sent to the Special Region. We will give the Empire a show of force and make them believe fighting us is a lost cause. That's Plan A at least."

"What's Plan B?"

"Plan B is that we use Princess Pina to end this war. She has seen what we can do and will no doubt attempt peace between us and the Empire. If it's possible we're going to try and get someone willing to make peace on the throne. Pina if possible. You'll get your orders when you're back in the Special Region."

"What about the Nazis sir?" asked Itami

"We just had a pleasant conversation. No need to ruin it by talking about…them. Besides after today they won't try anything for a while." The Wanderer then began walking towards the door. "I don't know about you but I'm beat. You guys have to go back through the Gate tomorrow morning so it's best you get some rest."

* * *

The Wanderer returned to his room satisfied with his conversation with Itami. Itami had the skill to do or be anything he wanted, but the man lacked drive. In normal circumstances the Wanderer would allow him to choose his own destiny but these were trying times. Men like Itami only came once every generation. Itami will do great things even if he had to be dragged kicking and screaming. Hopefully the care package he prepped will be enough to convince Itami this is a good thing…

The Wanderer sat at his desk and pulled out the letter and a letter opener. Time to see what this was all about. The Wanderer took a moment to admire Myui's handwriting. Gone were the days where everyone had to write everything by hand. Because of that most people's handwriting was absolutely atrocious. Thankfully he had no trouble reading it since he took lessons on the Special Region language. He already knew German, Latin, Russian, and a bunch of other languages. What was one more? Without wasting anymore time the he began to read.

 _Dear Wanderer_

 _I humbly thank you and your soldiers for defending Italica in her darkest hour. We lacked the capability to effectively defend ourselves with many of our soldiers and former count dying at Alnus so we owe you our gratitude. I must ask that you help protect us from another enemy, The Empire. The Falmartian Empire has long had Italica under its thumb. They force us to pay tribute to them and fight in their wars. The worst of it is how they treat Italica's nonhuman citizens._

 _The former count was a progressive man who allowed those of any species to live in Italica at the same status as humans. The Empire doesn't see it that way. Imperial slavers and sometimes soldiers regularly raid humanoid villages for slaves especially those containing survivors from the now defunct Warrior Bunny Kingdom. So please help my kingdom and my people._

 _Countess Myui Formal_

The Wanderer finished reading with his opinion of Myui having grown. He won't lie. His initial assumption of her was a little girl thrust into a position she wasn't ready for and is way out of her league. He must remember that she must have be taught from birth on how to lead in case she ever had to lead herself so she wasn't a pushover. Granted he instantly saw through her attempt to use the death of Italica's soldiers at Alnus in her favor. She had much to learn but he was willing to teach her.

Guess it's time to plan a state visit to the Special Region. He shake hands with the troops, give a speech or two, and also negotiate an end to hostilities between the Empire and the United Republic while securing Italica's independence. He send one of his ambassadors to prep everything. Ambassador Stevens should do. He had served as one of the Republic's UN delegates last session and he is now currently the Republic's city-state envoy. He can take a short leave. Someone else can hand the city-states their check for a while…

* * *

True to his word the Wanderer made breakfast when morning came along. He was a very good cook which wasn't too surprising since he had plenty of time to learn. All of the Special Region inhabitants were surprised to learn the Wanderer prepared his own meals. They expected the leader of such a powerful nation to have a literal army of servants. The Wanderer replied with "I'm a man not a child. I can take care of myself."

This was no surprise to the Republicans and Hanoians who grew up on stories of the Wanderer and his humbleness. To see it for themselves was very inspiring.

After eating breakfast they were loaded up inside a Vertibird and flown back to the Gate. The URGF was taking no chances with ground transport with rumors of Nazis in Republic City. As soon as it landed they were ushered through the Gate. Risa would be staying behind however. She was going be put into protective custody in fear of the Nazis targeting her.

Once they were back in Alnus Base everyone went their separate ways. Pina and Bozes were going to be taken back to Italica where they can make their own way back to the capital. Rory, Tuka, and Lelei went to regale the other refugees with tales of the world beyond the Gate. Akira and Shino went off to their bunks while Itami went to his. Thankfully the General has already been told what happened so he doesn't have to write a report.

Once Itami got back to his room he found a package their waiting for him on his bed. 'It must be the one the Wanderer was talking about.' He thought. He just didn't think it would arrive so quickly. It was a large cardboard box with a set of clothing on top of it. Itami instantly recognize the clothing having worn it in training.

He picked up the set of Ranger Combat Armor inspecting it. It was brand new and he could see _'Captain Itami Youji'_ inscribed on it. On the helmet was a note from the Wanderer. It read "I thought it was only proper for a Ranger to wear the Ranger Armor. When the first set of lasers arrive next week you got first dibs along with anyone you authorize. As for what's in the box remember what I said. PERKS!"

Opening the box Itami could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. Inside was all of his collected manga, anime, video games, along with a TV and his game console. That wasn't all. There were also new issues of all his favorite manga. There was one item that stood out. There was a DVD copy of the complete first season of the _Mei Com Anime_ signed by the manga author and the lead voice actress. It said 'Happy to hear you're a fan! Good Luck Itami!'

Clutching it close Itami yelled out for all to hear "We have the best president!"

* * *

 **The Frozen Continent**

"General we gotten word from our agents in the Republic. The attempt to abduct those from inside the Gate has failed."

"That is unfortunate."

"Shall I punish them Herr General?"

"That is not necessary. They have served the Reich well though do have your Gestapo watch them. They have experienced the taint of the outside world. We must make sure they have not been corrupted by its wiles."

"Ja, Herr General."

"We shall bide our time for now. The world now knows of our existence and will be hunting for us. We must lay low and gather strength. By the time they rally to stop us our noos will have already tightened around their necks."

* * *

 **And So the United Republic Fought**


	10. Ship sighted of Port Bow

**Gate: And So The United Republic Fought**

* * *

 **[Planet Name Unknown]**

 **Falmart**

 **United Republic of States**

 **Alnus City, Alnus Territory**

Itami strolled through the streets of the newly constructed Alnus City taking in the sights. He wasn't the only one. Other off-duty soldiers were also wandering about looking for a place to unwind. Delilah's tavern was great but nothing beat a Liberty City style sports bar. Special Region natives could be seen looking around at everything in awe. MPs and Alnus City Police were patrolling around making sure no one caused any trouble though there hasn't been anything major.

The Republic was stepping up its colonization efforts. Alnus City was worked on nonstop for around a month by an entire army of workers until they finally decided progress was far enough along to start sending settlers. That was when the higher ups ran into their first major roadblock. Despite many applying for the Settlement Program it wasn't as many as they hoped for. The Special Region was still technically hostile territory and people aren't willing to take their families somewhere that wasn't safe. There's also the fact that there wasn't any reason why people would want to move to the Special Region. It was a whole new world filled with sights and species never seen before. A real world of fantasy. Unfortunately for many people those weren't good enough reasons to leave their old comfortable lives behind for a new one in a hostile land.

It seemed the Republic's plans for colonization were doomed until the Wanderer proposed a solution. The Republic would start offering citizenship to any Special Region inhabitants that wanted it. They would still have to pass a simplified version of the Republic's citizenship exam which was already notorious for being fairly easy. All you needed was a basic understanding of English, Republic laws and history. These were things that were easy to learn and the troops stationed at Fort Alnus were more than willing to teach. Hundreds had already passed Lelei, Rory, and Tuka among them. Alnus was starting to become very diverse in its range of inhabitants. Which was starting to cause its own problems…

* * *

General Harris reread the paper in front of him for fifth time finally confirming to him that yes this was actually happening right now. He turned to the girl...woman standing in front of his desk who had an expectant look.

"Ms. Mercury let make sure I read this correctly… Now that you have Republic citizenship you want to enlist."

At her confirmation Harris knew that his job just got a lot harder. 'Nope.' he thought 'I am NOT dealing with this!'

"Ms. Mercury I have seen videos and read reports on your fighting style. Though your age gives you experience surpassed only by the Great Leaders the sad truth is that you are a solo fighter and this is an army. You can't go running off to engage the enemy on your own."

At the apostle's pout a dreadfully horrible idea entered the general's mind. He smiled at the woman to which she raised an eyebrow. "But" he said "while your style of fighting is unsuited for the URGF it is perfect for the Rangers who are known to fight either alone or in small teams."

A knowing smile graced Rory's face as she figured out exactly what he was implying. "Thank you for your time general."

"Your welcome, Ms. Mercury." he said smiling back "I'll let Ranger Youji know to start training you immediately."

Once she left General Harris looked back down at his desk. Or more specifically at the small post-it note given to him by Itami that only said 'Just to let you know. Not my fault.' Well too bad for Itami. He's blaming him anyway.

* * *

That was why he was here in Alnus City. To take a break from Rory. It wasn't the teaching since she was a great student and quick learner. It was her attempts to come on to him. Rory was nice and in a normal circumstance he'd return her feelings. This was not a normal circumstance. Rory was over 900 years his senior and if that wasn't bad enough her body was the purest form of loli. Itami can't bring himself to look at her in...'that' way.

Itami reached into his pocket and removed a piece of paper. After checking the address that was written on it and his current location he saw he was in the right place. There it was. Chain-link fence and a small tree in the front yard like it was described to him. He walked up the concrete path and knocked on the front door which soon opened to reveal a familiar face.

"You're here early" said Risa ushering him inside

"Well let's just say I had a good reason to come over." Itami said sinking into a nearby couch closing his eyes in complete bliss

"Rory?" Risa asked

Itami sighed "She's been getting more possessive as of late."

"Maybe you should cut her some slack and take her out someplace nice?" Risa suggested

Itami opened an eye a sly grin on his face. "I'd thought you'd be a bit jealous, Risa?"

Risa picked up a nearby pillow and tossed it in his direction "Why would I be jealous, dummy!? We broke up on good terms and you'd have to admit we make much better friends than husband and wife."

"Point." Itami admitted removing the pillow from his face "I'm just afraid if I give her an inch and she'll take a mile. I'm glad we all slept in separate rooms back in the Wanderer's Palace or she would have jumped my bones."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"This is Rory we're talking about. The 900 year old warrior demigoddess that could be the poster child for lolis everywhere."

"I've wondered about that." said Risa "Do all of the Special Region gods choose their apostles from such a young age or is that just Emroy's thing?"

Unbeknownst to Itami and Risa, Emroy was now being laughed at by the other Falmartian gods once again for his apostle's 'youthful' appearance. The other gods who at least let their apostles reach physical maturity before turning them into demigods have made numerous comments about his 'tastes'. Truthfully he was impatient and didn't want to wait another decade for Rory to reach physical maturity which looking back was a rather petty reason since as a god he was unaffected by the passing of time. Still he hated being reminded of this mistake and planned to tell Rory to get back at this 'Risa' for him during her afternoon prayer. If asked why he'll keep quiet since Rory didn't need to know this particular piece of info.

"Who knows?" said Itami "She is my senior by centuries but if I went out with her in public I'd most likely spend some time in prison."

"Itami you're forgetting that our leader is over 6000 years old and doesn't look a day over 25. Plus everyone in the Republic saw that hearing. People know how old she is and even if they cared I doubt they'll say anything in front of her."

"You got me there. Well what about her becoming a goddess in a few decades. Am I just something for her to play with until then?"

"Itami she thinks the world of you!"

"And how can you be so sure of that?" he challenged

"Woman's intuition." She deadpanned "It's also telling me that you wouldn't have come here for relationship advice if you weren't already leaning a certain way."

Itami grunted in approval "Good intuition that is. Think about becoming a Ranger?"

"No thank you. If even half of what I heard about Ranger training is true walking into the middle of a barbarian camp would be better for my life expectancy. So what are you going to do?"

Itami sighed. "What… What's a nice place to go to around here? Nothing to fancy. Just someplace where we can hang out."

Risa smiled. Operation: Ro-tami is proceeding quite smoothly. What can she say? She's a shameless shipper and dreamed of creating a ship in real life rather than on internet forums. "There's an ice cream parlor in the town square. It's pretty nice I hear."

 **AN: Itami and Rory are officially a couple! Don't expect any lemons though. This is a family friendly fanfic. Well friendly-ish.**

* * *

 **Earth**

 **United Republic of States**

 **Liberty City, Liberty State**

 **United Nations Headquarters**

The United Nations. It is here within this building that decisions that affect the entire world were made. Typically these decisions would be made in the General Assembly where all of the world's nations and city-states would vote on each issue. Though the city-states had the majority of the votes they tended to vote the same way the nation they were aligned with voted. This meant most of the decision making power was with the nations. The city-states didn't really mind trusting their patrons to look out for them. The nations were happy to do so provided their own interests were taken care of first…

"So this is the map of this 'Falmart'. Fairly large continent. Mostly green with a large desert to the west and frozen peaks to the north." Said Caesar looking at the map upon screen. Today was the day he'd been long awaiting. Officially it was for the Republic to inform the UN of their operations in this other world. Unofficially it was to decide which nation got what.

"This Empire controls much of the continent, right." Asked Dido

"Yes." Replied the Wanderer "The Empire is a heavily militarized medieval state that controls much of the continent and has made vassals of many of the independent kingdoms & city-states. They remind me a lot of Rome actually."

"Was that supposed to be an insult or compliment? Always hard to tell with you." Said Caesar

"Think of it as an observation. They speak a language that shares many similarities with Latin which aided heavily in our translation. Their military also shares many similarities with Roman Legions. I mean just look at their armor!"

Images of Empire soldiers from the first battle of Alnus appeared on screen. Their plate armor greatly resembled that used by Roman Legionaries before the invention of gunpowder. "Hmm. I can see your point." Said Caesar "This Empire is starting to get me nostalgic."

"This Empire is mostly human correct?" Asked Bismarck

"Yes that is correct though non-human species or Demi Humans are allowed to live in Imperial lands so long as they provide tribute. For some its resources or gold. For others its soldiers and slaves."

The leaders scowled. Slavery was something only barbarians practiced and this Empire claimed to be a civilized nation!

"I assume the United Republic is already doing something about it?" asked Catherine

"Rangers have already been covertly deployed to hit any slaver operations we know of. The slaves we freed have been taken to Alnus and sworn to secrecy. No need of anyone knowing of our involvement just yet."

"Good. Slavery is an institution we can all agree needs to be stamped out" said Catherine to which others gave firm nods. "Now you mentioned other countries not affiliated with the Empire."

"There aren't that many. The Empire conquered or made vassals of those with any real size or strength. These collection of islands here are home to the larger more powerful of these independent nations. The largest of which is a place called Tristain which is a small empire under the control of a magic using nobility who-"

"Dibs." Interrupted Catherine

"Catherine the point of this meeting is to fairly divide Falmart up once we've asserted its true value. There are no preemptive claims or at least there shouldn't be." He said while glaring at the Wanderer.

"Wanderer said the country was ruled by a magic using nobility meaning that the general population is powerless in every sense of the word. I'm calling dibs because a place like that needs Communism. BAD."

"Oh no it doesn't." said the Wanderer seriously "That's something I wanted to get across in this meeting. This world is young in not just its technology but in its ideology. I've gotten reports that natives are awed by things we consider simple like fair treatment for POWs, a ban on slavery, and public education. If we introduce too many foreign ideas too fast it might overwhelm them."

"He does have a point." Said Bismarck

"That includes religions too, Caesar!" the Wanderer snarled at the Roman Emperor

"Oh come on that was thousands of years ago and just one time. Let it go." Said Caesar

"I told you twice that we already had a religion yet you did it any way! No missionary!"

"Fine. Doggy style will suffice for now then."

The silence in the room was deafening. "D-did you just make a joke and a sex joke at that?"

"Yes and don't expect another for at least a century." Caesar replied with a wry smile "I understand your reasoning so I will instruct our missionaries to not go out converting the locals. Though I'm guessing if they come to us willingly…"

"If it's willingly then by all means. Now that we've gotten that out of the way let's get to the moment we've all been waiting for. So everyone who wants what?"

"I call Tristain and the surrounding countries. They need some communism. Willingly of course!" Catherine quickly added upon seeing the stink eyes she was getting

"The desert in the western part of the continent interests me. All it needs is a jungle and it'll be just like home!" said Dido

"The mountains to the north seem to be a worthwhile investment. Have you heard of anything interesting in the area?" Bismarck asked glancing towards the Wanderer

"There are rumors Orc and Dwarf clans live in the area, but nothing concrete." The Wanderer replied

"Even if they are uninhabited the amount of resources within those mountains will no doubt be worth taking." Said Bismarck

"So Caesar what are you taking? The rest of the Empire because I've called the Core Territories." The Wanderer asked looking at the Emperor who was deep in thought.

"I'll be taking nothing. My instincts tell me to sit on this issue." Said Caesar finally after a couple of moments.

"Are these the same instincts that made you vastly expand your military after the First World War?" Catherine asked suspicious of Caesar's motives. A sly smile was her answer.

Bismarck sighed "Why do I get the feeling that sometime in the future we're all going to receive some **really** bad news…"

* * *

 **[Planet Unknown]**

 **Falmart**

 **United Republic of States**

 **Fort Alnus Joint Air Force Base, Alnus Territory**

 **Lieutenant Yeager's Office**

Yeager poured over the mountain of papers on his desk. At a glance one would assume Yeager was simply behind in his paperwork but upon closer inspection they would see more than half the papers weren't the mass produced paper used on Earth but parchment like that in a medieval society. After pouring over a certain paper Yeager would either commit it to memory or upload it on his heavily encrypted personal computer before shredding it and burning the scraps the next day. One would wonder why a simple Lieutenant would have such a high workload or why he's being so secretive with his work.

There were rumors going around base that Yeager was a plant from the Black Operations Group. Those rumors couldn't be any farther from the truth. He was a plant from the Department of Republic Intelligence which was a big difference. He hated how everyone assumed the DRI and BOG were the same. The BOG technically was an entire separate department from the DRI. He says technically since officially the BOG was the military arm of the DRI though they had separate chains of command. The main organization collected information while the BOG acted on it. He guessed it was because the BOG seemed to be more like Vinewood Spies with their capture of enemy spies and codenames. The BOG wouldn't even be able to do even a quarter of their missions without intel gathered by people like him.

In every airport, border station, and port in the United Republic at least a quarter of the employees either worked for or reported to the DRI. They were starting to automate things though having AIs scan each & every person that set foot in the Republic conducting thorough background checks and alerting the DRI of discrepancies. This spy-proof shield was being dubbed by many as the 'Great Firewall' after the Great Wall of Russia.

At least here in the Special Region there was no threat of literally being replaced with a machine. His superiors back in Republic City tasked him with building a branch of the DRI from the ground up and secretly do everything he can to bring this Empire into the Republic. When they were just starting out he had little resources. Just captured maps of the area and two recruits that were 'specially trained for this specific environment'. By that he meant they were two URGF soldiers that volunteered at their local renaissance fair…

The Dunn Brothers had him worried at first but quickly proved their worth. They learned the local language at a rapid pace and disguised themselves as travelers from a far off kingdom to hide their Liberty City accents. The recon teams told them where the various towns & settlements were and rough estimates of their populations, defenses, resources, etc. The Dunn Brothers told him more useful information like local politics and important figures in the region. It was how he knew the Formals were much bigger players in this region than the Empire was which is why he suggested the General muster that force to assist Itami at Italica.

It was the Dunn Brothers who recruited his first local agent. Axel, an orc they found wandering the road with no place to go. He was hesitant at first but promises of a place to stay and a society where he wouldn't be an outcast won him over. Turns out he served in the Imperial Military and knew much about its tactics & command structure. He found a few among the refugees that poured into Alnus once word that it was a safe haven got out. Myuute, a siren prisoner from Italica, proved to be another good find. Her position as an MP let him know what was going on in the town the refugees built outside the base and keep tabs on the various merchants coming in to trade. Now his connections had reached a point where he had a sizeable amount of assets in the Empire's Capital. He even manage to establish get a couple of agents into the Imperial Palace itself!

Delilah was his top agent however. Her tavern like any good one was a treasure trove of info that could prove useful to someone like him. Delilah herself remarked that with her ears she could hear just about everything in the bar even if whispered. Something to remember the next time he went for a drink there… While her ultimate loyalty was with the Formals & Italica it was a minor inconvenience in his mind since the Republic intended to take Italica under its wing like it had done with Hanoi, Mogadishu, and Florence. He pretended not to notice whenever she sent or received letters from Italica.

Yeager once again dug through the mound of papers on his desk. Individually the information on the papers wasn't that important but when you put them all together then you could see the big picture. One was a report that on a mining village sending a large shipment of iron to another village famous for its weapon smiths. Another was on how a large order of horses was just made by the Imperial Senate. The one that interested him the most was on how entire columns of men and demi-humans were being led to the Imperial Capital. The men varied in ages though a vast majority were either approaching 60 or were just becoming teens. He even got some rumors on how in some frontier villages and towns they would be raided in the night and have their husbands, fathers, and sons taken.

Piecing all the intel together like a puzzle it was plain to see the Empire was getting ready for war and it didn't take a genius to guess with who. This was no doubt supposed to be the Empire's last ditch effort to turn this war to their favor. Their main army was gone. The armies of their allies was gone. From what Myuute and Axel have said they've pretty much bled their Demi-Human tributes dry. This was the bottom of the barrel for the Empire.

His contacts in the Imperial Palace said this order was put forth by the Emperor's eldest son Zorzal which was reluctantly signed by the Emperor himself after some thought. His contacts described Zorzal and he's quoting here 'A bull-headed buffoon that wouldn't know his ass from his head if someone wasn't constantly kissing it'. Zorzal surrounded himself with food and 'friends' that constantly puffed up his fragile ego. He had a collection of female slaves from various races though his favorite was the former queen of the Warrior Bunny Kingdom, Tyuule. Apparently she gave herself up to Zorzal to protect her people but he conquered them anyway and convinced them Tyuule sold them out leaving her no safe haven due to her own subjects wanting her dead. He contemplated telling Delilah this but his common sense told him to keep this to himself for a while. What had his attention was how a few of Zorzal's newer slaves were from Earth. The five women assumed dead but the bodies were never found. Two of them Republic City locals, one from Liberty City, one from Hanoi, and one a Russian tourist, had been snatched up by the Imperials when they first came through the Gate. They'd already been… used multiple times by the prince.

Normally he'd inform the General and have a team of Rangers sent in to rescue the girls but this time however… He wasn't cruel but ever since he joined the DRI he was told there would be times where he'd have to put the mission ahead of his morality. His ultimate mission was to ensure that the Empire was absorbed into the Republic given to him by the DRI Director herself. There were rumors that the Wanderer himself was planning a state visit to the Special Region. Officially it was to see the new territory and shake hands with the troops. Unofficially he was going to see if he could talk some sense into the Emperor. When that happened and the Wanderer found out the Emperor's son is keeping Republic citizens as sex slaves this war would be over. Every citizen of the Republic learned in school of how the first time the barbarians made slaves of Republic citizens. They say that in a rage the Wanderer slaughtered almost the entire camp himself. He cut down anyone that put up a fight. His own soldiers had to pull him off the barbarian chief as he tried to strangle the man. Once the Wanderer saw Zorzal's slaves he was most certainly going to freak and overreact.

Sighing Yeager got up from bed and had a drink from a flask he kept hidden in his desk. He was raised protestant like most republicans but through most of his life he never really acknowledged his faith except on surveys or government papers. He struggled to remember his prayers as he said a quick one for himself. He was most likely going to hell for the one he was no doubt sentencing those girls too. The things he did for his country…

* * *

 **AN: Now you all know the burden Yeager is carrying on his shoulders. Condemning five women to suffer at Zorzal's whims for who knows how long to save the lives of the few Republic and tens of thousands of Imperial Soldiers that will surely perish if the sides were to do battle again. I'm not going to say what is right or wrong because it's honestly not my place but you must feel some sympathy for the man.**

 **Rome is not going to get any territory in Falmart. This will put them in a disadvantage for now but a couple years down the line… Won't spoil to much but this will put them in the position to take a much larger portion the next time they have pie. 8D**

 **Tristain and the surrounding nations from Familiar of Zero are a collection of islands of the eastern coast of Falmart. Close enough to be conisdered apart of Falmart but far enough that the two societies don't have much contact with each other besides the occasional trader. Honestly I didn't really like FoZ that much. I lost interest a few episodes in. As punishment for not being entertaining enough for me I sentence the (Jerk) nobles of Tristain to death… BY COMMUNISM!**

 **Expect a snippet or two of that in the future. Wanderer Out.**


	11. Mobius

**Gate: And So the United Republic Fought**

* * *

 **[Planet Name Unknown]**

 **Falmart**

 **United Republic of States**

 **Alnus Joint Air Force Base, Alnus Territory**

 **Shooting Range**

"Impressive. Very impressive." Said Itami as he inspected the paper target which was had a large hole where the center used to be. "Your grouping is very tight."

He was currently teaching Rory how to shoot but it seemed to be unnecessary. She was a prodigy and handled the weapon with the skill of a seasoned veteran. She explained that as the Apostle of the War god the use of weapons just came naturally to her. At first he was… apprehensive at having to teach Rory how to be a Ranger for a few reasons. One was how long it was going to take. Another was having her officially recognized as one. Last but not least was that he didn't want to deal with her constant flirting.

His first concern went out the window almost immediately. She was already a master in hand-to-hand and melee combat so that was out. She quickly learned the proper use, handling, and maintenance of firearms. The other things he planned on teaching her were things she already learned in her centuries of experience. The only thing he usually had to do was teach her modern techniques. There was only one thing he skipped which was Wilderness Survival. Rory knew how to live off the land well enough it was just that the Rangers had a bit of a tradition for new recruits. He freaked out when a couple of months into his training he woke up in the middle of a jungle somewhere with only basic supplies and a note with the words 'Survive' written on it. When they came to collect him 3 weeks later he was quite pissed. His self-preservation instincts told him doing that to Rory was a form of Demigod-Assisted Suicide…

The second concern died when he received a letter from the Ranger General himself! It said that he heard from General Harris that he was teaching a 'remarkable individual' how to be a Ranger. Once Itami thought she was ready he would come to Alnus and test her to see if she was Ranger material. If she was up to snuff he would induct her with no problems and all the privileges her new position deserved. The last issue surprisingly dealt with itself. Ever since he started taking her out her flirting dropped down to a tolerable level.

"Did I really do that good, Youji?" she asked beaming from his compliments.

"You shoot a lot better than most other Ranger recruits I've seen. It took me quite a while before my grouping got this tight." He said

"I had a good teacher." She replied flashing him a seductive smile

"No. You're just a very good student. Too good since I've ran out of things to teach you."

"Already?!" said Rory who had come to enjoy having Itami all to herself. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you can teach me."

"Well…" Itami said as his mind produced an image of Rory stranded in the middle of a desert before that image was quickly replaced by one of a ragged, starved, heat exhausted, and enraged Rory about to slice him into small meaty chunks. "Nope. There is nothing else I can teach you."

Rory pouted at first but that pout quickly morphed into a grin. "If so then why don't we got back to your room and~"

"Go down to Delilah's for a drink? Sure thing!" Itami quickly said before heading towards the refugee town at a brisk pace.

'Damn.' Rory thought 'Almost had him.' She hadn't had to try so hard to get a man in bed in all her life. Itami wasn't like any other man she's met. He's kind, compassionate, and was a mighty warrior despite his attempts to downplay it. She would normally try to seduce him once he got a couple of drinks in himself but she loved him too much for that. Besides Itami never drank enough that it clouded his judgement. She pretended to drink too much, despite her demigod status ensuring she'll never get intoxicated, in order to play the confused drunk girl not knowing what she was doing. Unfortunately Itami's damn chivalry got in the way. The only thing he did was remove only her boots & dress before placing her in bed so she could sleep it off. The one time she would forgive a man for doing something perverted…

She had to thank Risa for getting Itami to finally start courting her. Though that would be difficult to do after spiking her meal with large amounts of salt. It was on Emroy's orders though what exactly she did to earn this miniscule amount of his wrath he refused to elaborate.

* * *

 **[Planet Name Unknown]**

 **Falmart**

 **United Republic of States**

 **Alnus City, Alnus Territory**

 **Alnus City Public Library**

Lelei wandered through the maze of bookcases in Alnus City's library. While it paled in comparison to the Rondel Library, The Imperial Library, and the Republic's Great Library it still boasted a fairly large selection. When she wasn't teaching URGF soldiers how to speak their language, translating, or hanging around Itami she spent her time here. The amount of knowledge this Republic had and made public was staggering. While they had no understanding of the arcane arts they far outstripped them in science & engineering. For a long time many skilled mages considered science and magic to be separate arts but what if they weren't? What if they were really just one and the same?

Magic was a form of energy manipulation through which its user could bend the world around them to their will. Despite that it still had rules. You couldn't make anything out of thin air for one. Though you could turn something into something else that didn't apply to everything which was a fact mages still trying to create a Philosopher's Stone knew all too well. The most skilled of mages were able to bend these rules but only bend. They could never be broken though her master Cato could do things with magic she could only dream of performing herself. It was why she sought him out to become his apprentice after all and why she still stayed despite his… perverted behavior.

Soon she would have to set out to Rondel so she could be recognized as a full mage. She needed to come up with something to get the mages at Rondel to take notice of her. Master Cato always talked about, well bragged really, how he went from apprentice to mage. He proved his theory that magic could be channeled through other items rather than staves with rare gems embedded in them as was commonly accepted. To prove his point he used a simple wooden walking stick to cast a variety of spells. Granted this require large amounts of energy and practice but he proved it could be done. As his apprentice it was expected of her to come up with something just as brilliant. Maybe she could combine her understanding of magic with the Republic's science and create something that would not only change the very foundation of magic but society as a whole?

 **AN: Wanted to show what Lelei has been up to. She is immersing herself in the collected knowledge of the Republic trying to learn all she can and possible use it to enhance her magic. It will be awhile before her work bears fruit but the payoff will be worth it.**

* * *

 **[Planet Name Unknown]**

 **Falmart**

 **United Republic of States**

 **Fort Alnus Joint Air Force Base, Alnus Territory**

 **Lieutenant Yeager's Office**

Now this was certainly interesting. Delilah just sent him a letter about a dark elf causing quite a stir in her tavern. She came here looking for the 'men in green' no doubt referring to the URGF's green BDUs. She brought with her a large diamond that Delilah said was worth at a considerable amount of gold denarii which when converted to Republic currency totaled to… whoa. That amount would certainly cover the URGF's operational expenses in the region for a month at least. Or give him additional funding to expand the DRI's efforts here. What General Harris didn't know wouldn't hurt him. If the reward wasn't enough motivation then the target certainly was. That damn Fire Dragon.

The URGF had been looking for it after Itami encountered it but it seemed to have disappeared. Turns out it was hanging out in Elbe Kingdom making a mess of the dark elf's home of Schwartz Forest. Over half of her tribe had fallen to the dragon and they needed help. The diamond she was offering was more than enough to pay for any expenses, getting a group of demi-humans indebted to them was worthwhile, and honestly the death of that dragon would be doing everyone a favor. The question was how were they going to deal with it? Ground attack was out of the question due to the distance between Elbe and Alnus. It would take a day or two to get a sizeable enough force there and that was if they found a clear path. No. They would need to meet this dragon on its own turf. In the air.

Yeager opened his filing cabinet and pulled out the folder detailing all air units transferred to Alnus. Let's see what he had to work with. Well that was interesting. It seemed Mobius Squadron was recently transferred from Fort Murphy Joint Air Force Base near Delta City to Alnus. Mobius Squadron made headlines years ago after breaking every single record at the academy. Based on their scores in the simulation they could very well win an air war at by themselves. What were the Air Force's Star Pilots doing here? Oh he saw now. Officially it was for a training exercise. Alnus was becoming very popular with the Air Force since its skies were devoid of any aircraft allowing them to do or test anything they wanted. Well it looks like that training exercise just became a live fire one.

* * *

 **[Planet Name Unknown]**

 **Falmart**

 **United Republic of States**

 **Fort Alnus Joint Air Force Base, Alnus Territory**

 **Base Psychiatrist's Office**

"So Tuka tell me how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling okay, Dr. Keller. Though I'm still not sure if I should be here." The elf girl said looking around the office nervously "I'm not sick."

"Don't worry I'm not that kind of doctor." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "You have been having problems with your father if I'm remembering correctly."

"Yes I've been looking for him everywhere but I can't seem to find him."

"Really? Why don't you tell me about him? He should show up eventually."

As the elf began telling the Doctor about her father and her childhood he quietly took notes. This was a case of denial based PTSD and one he could do in his sleep. The trick was to not tell Tuka her father was gone but get her to slowly come to that realization herself. Granted he had never done anything with an elf before but despite the difference in species and age seemed to act like an average girl in her late teens.

He should finish with Ms. Tuka in a few weeks if they have a session every other day. Then it was back to dealing with the traumatized survivors of the Battle of Alnus and Italica. Despite being a psychiatrist attached with the URGF he seemed to be spending more time with Special Region natives rather than Earth natives.

 **AN: Sorry for the length of this snippet. I just wanted to spend a moment to show what Tuka's doing. The Itami of this universe did what the original Itami should have done. Sent her to a therapist! I know the manga and novel handwaved this away saying the JSDF's psychiatrist couldn't do anything but I'm calling that a load of crap.**

 **I'm not a student of psychology but it looked like Tuka was suffering from PTSD which a military psychiatrist should be more than capable of treating or at least dealing with! Sorry I just needed to get that out. Back to our regularly scheduled (HA!) program.**

* * *

 **[Planet Name Unknown]**

 **Falmart**

 **Skies over Elbe Kingdom**

The calm silence of the skies over the Kingdom of Elbe was broken by the roaring of 5 F-22 engines. These F-22s belong to Mobius Squadron. The best fighter squadron in the entire world or at least they like to tell themselves that. There hasn't been a war between the nations since the Second World War. All of their sorties had been against barbarians. While the barbarians were a lot of things 'actual military threat' wasn't one of them. Sure gunning down a company of spear wielding barbarians was fun the first couple of times it quickly grew stale due to the unfairness of it all. Occasionally the barbarians would get ahold of something heavier like some old WW2 AA or even a Destroyer but these moments were few and far in between. They've never even shot down another air target outside of simulations and war games since the barbarians lacked the skill & resources to put even a triplane in the air.

To put it simply Mobius Squadron was bored. When that Lieutenant Yeager came up to them and offered them the chance to fight an actual air target they accepted without even learning what it was they would be shooting down. When they learned it was a gigantic fire breathing dragon their reaction was… interesting to say the least.

"After several years of shit assignments we finally get to fight an air target and it's a big ass dragon!" said Tom 'Lancer' Phillips, callsign Mobius 3 "Our prayers have been answered!"

"Let's see if god can gift us a case of beer and some hot girls next!" said his brother Joe 'Greaser' Phillips, callsign Mobius 4.

"I'll pray to that!" said Franklin 'Hunter' Wells, callsign Mobius 5

"While you guys do that I'm going to pray for more air targets!" said Kathy "Gust" Rogers, callsign Mobius 2

"God. I change my mind" said Joe. "Please give us more air targets."

"To think our first air to air fight outside of war games would be in a world that hasn't even invented indoor plumbing let alone an airplane." Said Tom

"Hey at least it's better than waiting for the barbarians to figure out how to build one." Said Frank "Those bastards can build a goddamn destroyer in secret but a triplane is beyond them."

"Blowing up that destroyer was fun though!" said Kathy

"That was one time though." Frank complained "Usually we're gunning down infantry or the most terrifying of foes. The dreaded parked truck."

"Makes me feel a bit bad bringing a jet to a gun fight." Muttered Tom

"Just remember all those times they shot at you and those feelings should subside." Quipped Joe

"Thanks, bro. I think…"

"I heard that the ground pounders hit this thing with .50s and a LAW but it only drove it away. Are we carrying anything that can actually hurt this thing." Asked Kathy

"We've been given some harpoon missiles and our guns have been fitted with armor piercing ammunition." Said Joe "We should be fine."

"This dragon is a reptile right?" asked Frank "Doesn't that mean its cold blooded? Our heat seekers won't lock on."

"Nice to see you paid attention in science class, Frank. Maybe you aren't a dumb jock after all." Said Tom

"For that I'm kicking your ass but no one still haven't answered my question."

"Don't worry, Frank." Said Kathy "The brass foresaw that problem and gave us radar guided missiles instead. Dragon is big enough to show up on radar."

"Yeah but now we have to worry about the missiles locking on to any overly large flock of birds." said Joe

"Alright guys cut the chatter." Said squadron leader Henry 'Ace' Wells, callsign Mobius 1. "We're approaching the Schwartz Forest. Keep an eye out for that dragon."

After a minute of flying Mobius Squadron caught sight of the dragon flying above the clouds. It was then they noticed something that was definitely not mentioned in the report. There was more than one dragon. Two smaller dragons were flying alongside the much larger one. Were the smaller ones its offspring? They'd have to report this.

"Alnus Base. This is Mobius 1. Please respond, over." Said Henry

"We hear you Mobius 1. Have you found the target?"

"Yes sir but it seems our dragon is a she. It has two smaller dragons with it most likely its offspring, over."

"Roger, Mobius 1. Your orders still stand. Kill the dragon and its offspring."

"Copy that. Mobius 1 out." Said Henry "Alright guys you heard him."

"This is where the fun begins…" said Frank as he began to lock on to the dragon

* * *

Giselle was a good apostle. She always followed her mistress' commands no matter how depraved, cruel, or outlandish and when you were the apostle of Hardy this was a common occurrence. Hardy always had a soft spot for the dragon people and gave them her blessing. It was because of this they could live in relative peace without fear of being conquered by the Empire who was too afraid of Hardy to even think of defying her. For this her people had been Hardy's loyal servants for centuries. When Hardy selected her as her apostle when she came of age she felt exhilarated to serve her goddess.

She still feels that but it dulled somewhat now that she knows Hardy on a somewhat personal level. Hardy could be inconsiderate, impatient, cruel, and childish at times but at others she could possess wisdom and foresight that those close to her would not expect. She remembered when that one priest began publically insulting Hardy. Giselle expect Hardy to send her to kill him but Hardy said no when she asked saying she had something special planned. The priest found himself surrounded by vicious demons and monsters of Hardy's realm but instead of attacking they pampered him and followed his every command. She also had various misfortunes befall the town where he lived. The townspeople grew more and more suspicious towards the priest who publically insulted Hardy, but had her servants wait on him hand and foot. Eventually when the plagues, famines, and droughts grew too much they ended up lynching him.

Giselle found herself where this cold calculating Hardy had come from but it was quickly replaced by the Hardy she was very familiar with. The constantly bored one. Her duties as an apostle seemed to almost constantly consist of alleviating her mistress' boredom whether it's fighting her way through a bandit encampment using nothing but one hand or sowing discord among the mortal races. Her mistress' favorite thing to do was opening the Gate. She did it every century or so bringing in new races & cultures to as she put it 'liven up the place'. Hardy couldn't actually see the worlds she was connecting theirs to. She did so randomly and without a worry or thought. Giselle had privately wondered what would happen if Hardy ended up opening a Gate to a world with the power to conquer theirs?

Still she had a mission to complete. Hardy had tasked her to find one of her greatest creations, the Fire Dragon. She created it since in her opinion and unstoppable monstrosity that would awaken every century to wreak havoc among the mortals was absolutely hilarious. She awakened it decades early for this very same reason. Unfortunately it was injured in a fight with those soldiers from the other side of the Gate through what Hardy called 'very interesting means'. Giselle privately hoped Hardy wouldn't have her tangle with them next since if they could survive let alone injure the Fire Dragon then they are formidable indeed. Currently the dragon was making a mess of the Schwartz Forest and the dark elves that lived there. The dark elves weren't very high on the scale for Hardy's favor. Almost everyone in Falmart believed them to be untrustworthy Hardy included. If the dragon needed to replenish her strength on one tribe of dark elves then by all means.

She was currently riding on the dragon's back taking to a dormant volcano not far from Schwartz. It could stay there and tend to its offspring in peace. Hardy created the Fire Dragon without the ability to breed but recent changed that since these newcomers could kill it fairly easily. If they were staying then the amount of Fire Dragons needed to increase.

Suddenly Giselle ears twitched as they picked up a sound. This sound was very far away but she could still hear it and it was getting louder. Soon her ears were bombarded with this roaring sound. She then spotted five… things flying towards them in formation. They were shaped somewhat like arrow heads but she couldn't figure out how something without wings could fly. She guessed it had something to do with this roaring noise. Giselle then felt her scaly skin begin to prickle. It was all over her body and had no identifiable source. Then without warning this flying arrow shot something toward them. It was on fire since it left a trail of smoke behind it. This burning lance flew towards them like it had a mind of its own and struck the dragon in its side. She gasped as the lance exploded upon striking the dragon to which it roared in pain. More of these fire lances shot out some heading for her & the dragon while the others went for the hatchlings.

One hatching manage to dive out the way quick enough but the other wasn't so lucky. It fell towards the ground with a feeble cry. Enraged at the death of its hatchling the dragon began futilely breathing fire towards the flying arrows who easily dodged it. Giselle tried to rein the dragon in but its rage completely consumed it. It continued attacking the flying arrows with reckless abandon. It even attempted to swipe at one with its clawed hand when it got to close. One of the flying arrows began flying straight towards them and instead of firing another of those burning lances it shot a bunch of small projectiles. It riddled the dragon with them until Giselle felt three hard things hit her. Looking down at her shoulder she could see a large bloody wound. Then without warning there was this intense burning sensation. She had been attacked with all-manner of things during her time as an apostle but nothing burned like this! What was this thing made out of!? Equally painful feelings from her lower back and thigh told her she'd been hit there as well. All she had to do was bear it until her wounds healed. Though it looked like she wouldn't get that opportunity.

Two flying arrows dived towards them releasing two burning lances each. Two of them hit the remaining hatchling with caused it to explode into an unrecognizable pile of blood and flesh. The Fire Dragon once again roared in outrage but was unable to do anything as the other two burning lances hit it on its back. Right next to where she was sitting… The dragon gave a weakened groan and plummeted towards the ground unaware that its passenger wasn't with it. Giselle tried with all her might to unfurl her own wings but the burning from her wounds coupled with the bits on the burning lance lodged within her she screamed as she fell towards the ground.

* * *

Henry smirked as the Fire Dragon went down from his combination of cannon fire and missiles. That dragon wasn't so tough when met with heavier firepower. This is why the ground pounders should leave things like this to the Air Force. His smirk turned to a frown as he caught sight of something fall off the dragon. Or at least he thought he did. His missiles had turned that dragon into mush. It could have been just a piece of flesh or something but since when was flesh blue and white? Still no use wondering about it now. Whatever it was will no doubt be pulverized from the fall. He then contacted command to inform them of their victory.

"Alnus Base. Dragon and its offspring have been taken out. We are now returning to base, over."

"Wow. That was quick. Looks like you guys certainly earned your reputation. We'll send out a team to contact the Dark Elves and collect the bodies. Return to base. You'll have a case of beer waiting for you."

"Delta City Special if you wouldn't mind, sir."

"I'll see what I can do. Alnus out."

"Alright guys you heard him. Let's get back to base and have a drink."

"Roger, squadron leader." Said Frank "I hope you guys know that the **real** pilots get more booze."

"Wait a minute! Where did that real pilot nonsense come from!?" said an indignant Tom

"You're not a real pilot unless you get a kill." Explained Kathy in a way everyone could picture her shaking her head "Everyone knows that."

"I never heard something like that." Said Joe

"Probably cause you're not a real pilot." Said Frank

"Only because you stole my kill! I had that little dragon dead to rights before you swooped in and took it down!"

"Early bird gets the worm." Said Frank with a shit-eating grin "Who knows how long it'll be before you get kills? If it makes you two feel better you can help us paint dragons on the sides of our planes."

As both Joe and Tom began to dissolve into a string of curses and insults Henry felt it was time to stop this before it could escalate further. "Stow it. All of you." He said in the tone that the squadron knew would spell absolute doom if they disobeyed… "Mobius 2 & 5\. Need I remind you that the dragons you took out were hatchlings while **I** took out the parent? If you want to press this 'real pilot' nonsense then I certainly give you more responsibilities that fit your new standing."

Their silence and the snickers of Joe and Tom told him all he needed to hear.

"Good. Now let's head back to base. Real Pilot up front and everyone else behind!"

"Not you too!" moaned Joe.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

To say Hardy was angry would be an understatement. She was absolutely positively furious. This kind of anger meant a lot of people were going to die in the immediate future and maybe some of them would be connected to what made her angry in the first place. The source of her anger was the strange soldiers from beyond the Gate. They amused her at first with their slaughter of the Empire with their strange but powerful weapons. This amusement had gone down in recent weeks with their apparent disinterest on completely destroying it content to sit around their fortress. The Fire Dragon was her attempt at releaving this boredom until they Killed. It.

Not only that but they also injured Giselle who was possibly her favorite apostle so far. Hardy could still feel her meaning she was still alive though her life signs were very faint. This was the closest a demigod has ever come to death since the creation of the world and in normal circumstances Hardy would be impressed but not when it was **her** apostle. These newcomers had worn out their welcome. Let's see how long they last when they're completely cut of from home!?

As Hardy reached out towards the Gate to sever the connection between worlds she was surprised & scared to find two things. One was that she wasn't alone. There was another presence that she identified as a god like her but it was unfamiliar. This one must be from the other side of the Gate! Two was what had her fearful. This new god was **stronger** than her! She and Emroy were the central gods of Falmart's pantheon. All worshiped or at least acknowledged them in some way which gave them strength. How many worshipers did this god have!?

Hardy could feel the unknown god strengthen the bond between worlds and making it permanent! She tried to stop it but the god gently pushed her like one would do to a child. She could only watch as the god finished its work and upon seeing it she guessed that it would take every god in Falmart and those on the other continents to pool their strength to sever it. Easier said than done since they all hate each other and didn't interfere in each other's lands as a rule. The other god began to fade back through the Gate only to leave her a message.

 _For too long you done anything you wanted without consequence and due to your own actions you've unleashed something that will change your world forever. We may be gods Hardy but that doesn't mean we are without responsibility. You've dug this grave. Now lie in it..._

Oh no... The other gods weren't going to like this...

* * *

 **AN: Hardy is in deep doodoo now! I'm basing how powerful gods are in this fic to how many worshipers they have. The god worshiped on Earth isn't the Abrahamic god of our Earth but very similar since all the nations practice an abrahamic faith. The Republic is protestant, Rome & Germany are catholic, Russia is Eastern Orthodox, and Carthage is islamic though for most of their history they were protestant. The population of their world is equivalent to ours with around 7 billion people. 7 billion worshipers compared to the few million a medieval society like Falmart would have? Needless to say the Earth god is ridiculously powerful.**


End file.
